100 jours à la Wammy's
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Prenez le monde, prenez l'Angleterre, prenez un orphelinat de génies. Le décor est planté. Maintenant attardez vous sur environ trois de ces petits génies... et saupoudrez ça de mauvais coups et farces et de rires et joies. Ça donne ça ! CHAP 11 !
1. Jour premier

_**Disclamer & Avant-propos: **_Parce que l'on écrit pas que sur Fullmetal, on a décidé de s'attaquer à un des mangas les plus tordus de la Terre !

Ca, c'est une petite histoire qui est prévue pour faire à peine cent chapitres à priori. (Je blague hein.)  
Pour pas changer les habitudes, c'est drôle, à croire qu'on ne sait que rire. Non ?

Bonne lecture, et pitié, si vous aimez, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Ca fait plaisir et ça ne prend que peu de temps !

Death Note, Mello, Near, Matt et les autres sont à Ohba et Obata ... même si je les veux bien.  
Le reste, c'est à nous.

* * *

**100 jours à la Wammy's**

**Jour premier, un , I ou 1 **

Le grand inconvénient des jours d'été illuminés par un soleil brûlant est le taux d'excitation que l'astre en question produit sur les populations.  
Les chauffards deviennent de grossiers chauffards, les mômes se changent en sales gosses couverts de sueur et les sales gosses se transforment en de véritables catastrophes.

Mello, qui était un sale gamin à la base, se mutait en un monstre radicalement ingérable les jours de grande chaleur. Il se comportait de telle façon que l'on ne pouvait souhaiter qu'une seule et unique chose: le retour de l'hiver.  
Roger était à deux doigts de donner sa démission, de même pour les surveillants et la cuisinière de la Wammy's House.

«Monsieur Roger, j'en tolère des choses, vraiment ! Mais tout de même ! Il s'est mis à frapper le pauvre petit Near sans aucune raison ! Et il taxe le chocolat de tout le monde ! bramait la surveillante principale.  
-Et que voulez vous que j'y fasse ? soupira Roger, dépité.  
-Mais enfin ! Sous prétexte que Monsieur est un petit génie...Je ne sais pas moi ! Il n'y a donc rien qui le calme ?  
-Hey, les interrompit Mello avec un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres, ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là, poil de carotte !»

La surveillante serra les dents et les poings tandis que son visage pâle se teintait de rouge, au grand amusement du jeune garçon. Face à l'immense sourire méprisant et railleur de ce dernier, Roger craqua:

«MELLOOO ! Je n'en peux plus ! rugit le vieil homme en se levant, viens avec moi !»

Mello parut terriblement offusqué:  
«Lâche moi putain Roger ! J'vais pas me laisser faire ! beuglait-il tandis que Roger l'empoignait par le bras de force.  
-Cette fois-ci Mello, dans ta chambre, pour la journée !»

La perspective d'être cloîtré dans sa chambre irrita un peu plus le garçon de dix ans, mais il disposait d'une réserve secrète de chocolat et un don pour les évasions (développé au cours du temps) donc il se décida à oublier sa tirade sur les Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen .  
Lorsque Roger referma la porte à clef derrière lui, Mello se rua dans son armoire, histoire de se remplir l'estomac.

«Maaaatt ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon armoire !?  
-Fais chaud, j'avais pas envie de sortir, répliqua l'intéressé sans lever les yeux de sa Game Boy©  
-Mouais. Bref. Pousse toi... Oh, t'es trop con ! Tu t'es assis sur ma boîte de chocolat ! s'écria Mello en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts.  
-Ouais, et avec la chaleur, tout a fondu..» cru bon d'ajouter Matt

Mello s'assit par terre, découragé, ce qui étonna grandement son ami. Un Mello dépité relevait de la science-fiction.

«Allez, Mel', c'est pas grave ! Viens, on se tire, j'ai le double des clefs !  
-Le double des clefs...de ma chambre ? Comment...  
-T'occupe. Near a du chocolat dans sa..» l'apata Matt.

Cependant, le roux ne put terminer sa phrase que Mello l'interrompit brusquement les yeux écarquillés sous le choc :

«HEIN ! Pourquoi ?!  
-Bah...tu sais..le chouchou. Le pire c'est qu'il s'en tape merveilleusement.»

Mello rougit de rage, les dents et les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées, il semblait être sur le point d'exploser. «Ou de pondre un oeuf» songea Matt .  
Le chouchou... toujours ce petit albinos apathique... mais il allait voir...  
Un grand sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage angélique de Mello, ce qui inquiéta et excita la curiosité de son ami rouquin au plus haut point.

Quand Mello avait une idée, c'était toujours génial. Ou dangereux ce qui revenait au même selon le roux.

«Bon, on sort !» déclara le blond.  
Ce que s'empressa de faire Matt.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers une chambre bien particulière.

XXXXX

A un étage en dessous de cette tragique scène, un vieil homme se torturait en exécutant les cent pas dans son bureau rafraîchi par un ventilateur trônant dans un coin de la pièce.  
Ce vieux monsieur se torturait pour une seule et unique raison qui n'avait rien, mais absolument rien à voir avec l'amour : Mello.  
Et dire que ce gamin insupportable serait peut-être amené à succéder à L...  
Que feraient-ils dans cette éventualité ? Mello était bien trop sentimental et impulsif... mais malheureusement Near ne l'était pas assez...  
Quoi qu'il en serait...

«MR ROOGERRR» aboya une voix féminine. Une des surveillantes (communément appelée «Poil de Carotte» par Mello, bien que ses cheveux abordaient une teinte autrement blonde.) entra dans le bureau en trombe, et sans frapper.  
«Que se passe-t-il encore ?» geint Roger.  
Il y eut un silence, la malheureuse chercha ses mots, puis articula: «Mello n'est plus dans sa chambre !!.»

En effet, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

XXXXX

Quelques minutes plus tôt, deux enfants, un immense sourire étalé sur leurs lèvres, contemplaient les chutes du Niagara. Non pas sur une quelconque photo. Non les chutes du Niagara devant eux, en ce moment même...

«C'est vraiment trop cool. sussura Matt  
-Normal, je suis un génie.» répliqua simplement Mello.

Il fallait avouer que son idée avait quelque chose de réellement machiavélique: prendre le tuyau d'arrosage du jardin, le couper puis le relier au robinet de la salle de bains afin d'inonder complètement la chambre de Near .

Cette idée, simple de réalisation (encore fallait-il vouloir gâcher un tuyau d'arrosage) se révélait grandiose, au final.

Mello n'avait bien sûr pas omis de d'ouvrir placards et armoires au préalable, comme ça rien n'échappait à la marée.  
Et, évidemment la cerise sur le gâteau: la dégustation de chocolaaaaaaat...

«MATT !»

L'interpellé rêvassait, les pieds dans l'eau. (ils avaient bien pris soin de ne pas laisser l'eau passer dans le couloir, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils ouvriraient la porte une fois le niveau d'eau assez élevé)

«MAAAATTTT!!»

Le rouquin se réveilla enfin.  
«Quoi ?»

Le blond le fixa avant d'hurler:  
«ET LE CHOCOLAT, CRÉTIN ?»  
Matt le regarda d'un regard torve un moment avant de murmurer:  
«Merde...»  
Et Mello de continuer à beugler, les bras en l'air:  
«C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, T'ES PAS CAPABLE DE FAIRE CE QU'ON TE DEMANDE ?»  
Il parlait vite et sa peau se teintait de rouge, c'était plutôt cocasse.  
Le roux finit par annoncer, presque héroïquement:  
«Je vais le chercher»  
Et sans attendre une quelconque approbation de la part du blond, il plongea (inutile de préciser, qu'a ce moment là, le niveau d'eau atteignait leurs épaules)  
Mello ne s'en inquiéta pas, au début, du moins.  
Puis le stress le gagna. Et si Matt ne trouvait pas le chocolat...ou...

«Matt ?  
-Bloub, bloub, firent les bulles qui remontaient à la surface.  
-Mell ...AHHHHHHHAHAHHHHHHHH !» hurla Roger qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, et par conséquent, libéré des trombes d'eau et de jouets qui déferlèrent à une vitesse dépassant l'imagination.

Lorsque tout liquide eut filé dans les étages inférieurs faisant, évidemment, plusieurs blessés et des dégâts matériels hors du commun, Mello hurla de rire, Roger et Matt essayant  
de se relever.

«Ah Ah Ah ! La tronche qu'il va tirer le fantôme !  
-Mellooooo ! rugit Roger, Mais tu es complètement fou ?! Et en plus tu as ENCORE entraîné Matt, bravo !»  
Le gérant de l'orphelinat saisit les deux jeunes garçons par le col et les traîna dans son bureau, tant bien que mal.  
«Cette fois, j'en ai MARRE ! Mello, tu dépasses les limites, est-ce que tu te rends compte des dégâts ?!»

Lui et Matt eurent la présence d'esprit de baisser les yeux et d'adopter un air penaud.

«Vraiment Mello ! Tout ça pour causer du tord à...»  
Mais un «Driiing !» retentit. Le portable de Roger sonnait.  
«Oui ? dit-il en décrochant, QUOI ? Là, maintenant ? C'est que...oh non, il aura la surprise, tiens..»  
Roger tourna son regard vers Mello, qui présentait quelque chose extrêmement mauvais.

«Mello...L et Watari arrivent, tu tâcheras d'expliquer l'état actuel des choses...mh ?»

Le jeune blond pâlit tellement qu'il aurait pu se confondre avec son rival, et il fallait le faire.

XXXXX

Mello et Matt, tous deux assis dans la salle principale, partageaient une angoisse croissante.  
Ils n'avaient pas eu à nettoyer les dégâts, Roger avait laissé cette tâche aux surveillants et avait obligé les deux garçons à «réfléchir à ce qu'il c'était produit» durant l'heure du repas, donc, maintenant.

Finalement, c'était pire. Rester assis là, sans distraction.  
A attendre leur mort.  
L allait les tuer.  
«Il va nous déshériter !» avait lancé Matt avant que son ami lui renvoie un «Y'a PAS d'héritage, Matt !» furieux.  
Par contre, il allait être en colère, ça, oui. Peut-être.  
Si Mello pleurait...non.  
Il ne s'apitoierait pas.

Soudain, le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina.  
«J'ai la solution !»  
Son ami sourit, un peu inquiet, quand même. Deux idées «géniales» le même jour...

XXXXX

«Tap Tap Tap» faisaient les pas de Near et de la surveillante sur le carrelage encore tout humide.  
Ils venaient tous les deux de terminer de nettoyer la chambre, tant bien que mal.  
«Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'es arrivé...» couina la jeune femme, l'air peinée.  
«Mello a eut fait pire...» répondit simplement le petit garçon.

Arrivés devant la salle commune, elle lui dit:  
«Va manger avec les autres, je vais finir.»  
Near laissa la surveillante terminer. Celle-ci poussa la porte menant à la salle commune:

«Mello, Matt.. AHHH !»

Elle étouffa son cri. Aller chercher Roger. Une fois de plus.

XXXXX

«Vrrrrrrffffffouuuuft» faisait l'hélicoptère, heureux d'enfin atterrir.  
Deux personnes que vous connaissez en sortirent.  
Des cris retentirent un peu partout dans l'orphelinat: «L est là ! L est là ! L est là ! Et Watari aussi ! Et Watari aussi !!»  
Roger daigna sortir de son cher bureau, fier de l'impitoyable punition qu'il avait infligée à Mello et Matt. «S'excuser, pire, montrer les dégâts à L (et Watari)»

«Hem, Mr Roger, je.. l'apostropha une surveillante.  
-Plus tard, plus tard» coupa le vieil homme en accélérant.

Il accouru vers L, ayant reconnu, au loin, sa singulière démarche.  
Après avoir salué le détective et son acolyte, et avoir calmé les enfants toujours excités par la chaleur ambiante, il les conduit jusqu'à la salle commune afin d'entendre les explication de Mello et Matt.  
Roger entra le premier et se trouva nez à nez face aux murs. Couverts de ...sang ?

«AHHH ! hurla de nouveau Roger, une main au coeur, avant de s'effondrer.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que .. ?» bafouilla Watari.

L, lui, se rua dans la chambre de Mello, sans un mot.

«Matt, t'es trop con !  
-C'est de ta faute, avec tes idées stupides...franchement, Mello..»  
Mello, énervé comme ..comme lui même rétorqua:  
«Tu la trouvais géniale mon idée !  
-Bonjour les garçons.»

Les deux enfants se retournèrent d'un seul homme:

«Ah..L.  
-Mello est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer...?  
-De quoi ? répondit le blond, boudeur.  
-Les inscriptions à la peinture rouge dans la salle commune. Du style «Mello est innocent» ou «Near au bûcher» tu crois que c'est bien intell...oh Mello ! Ne pleure pas !  
-J'Y PEUX RIEN ! Mes larmes, elles coulent toutes seules ! brailla-t-il, le visage complètement mouillé  
-Oh, Mello...»

Le garçon se jeta dans les bras d'un L attendri, sous les regards amusés et admiratifs de Matt et Watari (et furieux de Roger).  
Ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'est le sourire machiavélique qui se dessinait sur son visage

_Teh End _

* * *

Hm ! Voila ! Enfin, c'est pas fini, d'autres chapitres à venir, bien sûr!

Je tiens à remercier _Kaori-Same_, qui nous a donné l'envie d'écrire des fics Death Note ! Allez lire ses magnifiques fics !

Et...les reviews, c'est bon pour le corps !


	2. Jour deuxième

**Disclamer:** Merci aux deux reviews anonymes ! Ca touche

Death Note appartient à deux auteurs japonais, Obata et Ohba, alors on est bien obligées de leur laisser !

Ce chapitre est plus court que l'autre et n'a été écrit qu'a une main, mais enfin bon je pense que ça ne change pas pas grand chose.

* * *

**Jour 2**

Les feuilles des arbres tombaient lentement...mais sûrement.  
Certainement pas parce que l'on était l'hiver ou même l'automne pourtant.  
Non. C'était toujours l'été, et il faisait toujours aussi chaud.  
Seulement, Mello se trouvait confortablement installé à la cime du grand chêne et s'amusait à arracher les feuilles unes à unes. Les activités de Mello ont toujours un petit quelque chose de destructeur.  
D'ailleurs, cela gênait beaucoup la famille jadis tranquilles d'écureuils qui vivaient là, mais on ne pouvait éviter Mello le fléau.  
Celui-ci repensait à la veille.  
L avait été «compréhensif» avait dit Roger.  
Watari s'était chargé de payer les travaux, non sans lancer un regard désapprobateur à Mello.  
Le jeune garçon avait gardé toutes ses remarques pour lui, durant la soirée. Ce petit geste simple de la vie de tout les jours se révélait un vrai challenge pour Mello. Ne rien dire...être gentil...  
Il n'avait pas revu Near, depuis la veille, quand ce dernier venait de terminer de rendre sa chambre présentable.  
Après ça, L avait discuté avec les enfants et avait dû s'en aller.  
Mello l'avait supplié de rester, lui qui l'avait également collé toute la soirée malgré les demandes des autres pensionnaires.

Le blond observa les alentours.  
Rien à signaler.  
Il faisait tellement lourd que personne de sensé n'aurait songer à mettre ne serais-ce qui minuscule cheveu dehors. Personne, sauf Mello, évidemment.  
Il continua son «travail».  
Quand soudain, un bruit se fit entendre.  
Un bruit.. tout petit. Tellement négligeable quand l'on est à terre, et pas assis sur une branche.  
Du genre.. «crac»  
Et Mello cria.

«AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH»

Le sol se rapprochait inexorablement.  
La branche venait de casser.  
Et Mello venait de tomber.

----------------

«Dites.. personne à vu Mel' ?» interrogeait inlassablement Matt depuis le début de la matinée sans obtenir de réponse convaincante.  
«Je ne sais pas, moi, lui lança un gros garçon à lunettes, demande à Near»  
La réponse avait tout de même quelque chose de mémorablement idiote. Comment Near, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis neuf heures du matin du coin de carrelage où il était actuellement installé pourrait avoir la moindre idée de la position de Mello ?  
Matt, habituellement, n'avait pas besoin de chercher Mello, c'était lui qui venait le déranger durant ses parties effrénées de console. D'ailleurs Matt en avait fait un véritable proverbe.  
«Si Mello te regarde prend garde et sauvegarde»  
Cependant, il était midi. Et Mello n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de ses mèches blondes.  
Il n'était pas là, à courir partout en réclamant du chocolat.  
Le rouquin réfléchit et fit la liste des enfants présents.  
Il en conclut rapidement qu'il avait posé sa question à tout le monde.  
Sauf, à Near, malheureusement.  
Le pire, c'est qu'il le savait peut-être.  
Y-avait-il quelque chose au monde que le chouchou ne sache pas ?  
Selon Mello, la sociabilité. Et selon 90 de l'orphelinat, aussi.  
Matt compris.  
Alors il n'irait pas lui demander.  
La raison n'était pas valable, mais c'était ce qu'aurait fait Mello.  
Le garçon s'arrêta deux minutes.  
Que faire ? Si Mello...a disparu ?

FINIR UNE PARTIE !

«Near, pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous ?» s'enquit une petite fille à couette, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
La pauvre n'obtenu pour réponse que le presque inaudible bruit des pièces de puzzle que l'on pose, les unes après les autres.  
«Tac, tac, tac, tac»  
Après quelques minutes de silence, qui apparemment avaient été le temps de réflexion nécessaire à l'albinos pour répondre à la question, il dit:  
«Parce que je n'en ai pas envie»  
Une réponse incontestable, en soi.  
Néanmoins, il ne faut pas omettre qu'une fois cette petite fille, Linda et Matt partis de la salle, il ne reste plus aucun soutien éventuel à Near. Juste quatre ou cinq enfants excités par une très forte chaleur. De plus, Mello étant absent, personne pour martyriser Near.  
Et comme les humains aiment se défouler sur des boucs émissaires, en deux coups de cuillère à pot, le petit garçon se retrouve là où est son pire point faible, dehors.  
Enfermé, ça va de soi.

----------------

«JE MEUUUURS» se plaignait Mello, étendu au pied du gros chêne.  
«MAAAAATT !» hurla-t-il, s'adressant à la fenêtre adéquate.

Comme un mourant sur son lit de mort, Mello parlait lentement et semblait sur le point de dicter ses dernières volontés.  
Matt, même s'il l'avait entendu n'en aurait eut que faire sur le moment.  
Il venait de remettre des piles dans sa console, le monde pouvait s'écrouler.  
Donc Mello demeura seul au bord de la mort, même si seul son bras souffrait, en vérité.

-----------------

Quelque part, à quelques mètres seulement, un petit garçon réfléchissait. Pas que ce soit vraiment exceptionnel, non, mais il devait le faire plus rapidement que d'habitude. Puisque je ne vous apprend rien en vous disant qu'un gamin albinos exposé à la brûlante lumière du soleil risque l'insolation à chaque seconde.  
Heureusement pour lui, il y avait deux choses positives qui s'annonçaient.  
La première était son caractère qui faisait qu'il ne s'affolait pas facilement.  
La deuxième était l'ombre du gros chêne.  
Une ombre, c'est déjà plus frais et c'est couvert un minimum.  
Near réunit toutes ses forces d'enfant pour s'y diriger.

----------------

«Arghhh...» gémissait Mello, un tout petit peu plus loin.  
«Que l'on vienne...entendre...mes...der...nières...vo...lon...tés...»  
Le gros chêne d'où notre blondinet international avait chuté lui apportait une ombre.  
Mais pour lui c'était négligeable par rapport à la souffrance qu'il endurait.

«QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE !»

---------------

«...VIENNE !»

Hein ?  
C'était quoi ça ? Quelqu'un criait...  
Near, qui était un peu curieux aurait bien aimé savoir ce que c'était et d'où cela pouvait venir, mais déjà qu'il était doté d'une vue quelque peu mauvaise, ce n'est pas l'extrême luminosité qui allait arranger quoi que ce soit.

«HEY TOI ! JESUUUUS C'EST UN ANGEEE, JE SUIS MOOOORT !!»  
Mello.  
Pour dire ça, il n'y a que Mello.  
Le petit garçon, affaibli par la grande chaleur se laissa guider par la voix du blond.  
Il sentit l'ombre du chêne l'envahir.  
Un peu de fraicheur...

«Hey...» commença Mello.  
Si Near n'avait pas fermé les yeux à ce moment précis il aurait pu apprécier la vue de Mello, rougissant de colère.

«NEAR ?!»  
Il semblait avoir pris une douche trop chaude.  
«SPAPOSSIBLEPOURQUOITOISALEPETITFANTÔME!!!»  
Il reprit sa respiration comme après une très longue apnée.

Le petit albinos le fixa d'un air absent.  
Comme souvent, en fait.  
«Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?»  
Mello semblait outré, comme si son rival venait de lui poser une question des plus impertinentes.  
«A ton avis ?!  
-...  
-...  
-...  
-Parce que je viens de TOMBER d'un ARBRE !»

Il essaya de se calmer. Zen. La mer. Les cocotiers. La plage. Les petits oiseaux. Tout en couleurs. Pas de blanc.  
Il y eut un silence.  
Mello remarqua, à juste titre que Near ne paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Pour tout dire, il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.  
Il détestait cette «petite saleté» comme il l'appellait lui-même, mais il restait quelqu'un de curieux après tout... puis il ne voulait pas d'un fardeau sur les bras.

«Ca va ? Pourquoi t'es dehors au fait ?»  
L'interrogé répondit quelques mots seulement  
«C'est les autres...s'ennuyaient...je veux rentrer...»  
Mello n'eut pas la force de lui crier dessus, simplement parce qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi dire.  
C'était quoi ce bordel ?  
Si ces gamins excités s'ennuyaient qu'ils s'en prennent à leurs peluches !  
Parce que le seul à pouvoir se défouler sur Near c'est LUI et personne d'autre !  
Bon  
Rentrer.  
Avant que le petit fantôme ne fasse une insola...  
«Near...?»

--------------------

«Beep Beep Beep» faisaient régulièrement les doigts de Matt sur sa console.  
C'était bien, finalement, l'été.  
On peut ne rien faire sans trop culpabiliser.  
Puis soudain la catastrophe.  
La console ne fit plus «beep»  
Plus de pile, eh merde.  
Quand faut bouger, faut bouger...  
Le rouquin se leva mollement de son lit et jeta un petit coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, l'air absent.  
Où pourrait bien être passé Mel... ?  
«Hein...?» murmura tout haut Matt.  
Il venait de voir Mello. Dehors.  
Et le pire..c'est qu'il essayait de porter tant bien que mal (il semblait boiter) un...quelque chose de blanc.  
Near ?  
I.m.p.o.s.s.i.b.l.e  
Near dehors ?  
Alors ce doit être grave, surtout si Mello tente de l'aider. Déjà qu'en temps normal Mello et l'aide ça fait vingt quatre, alors avec Near...  
Matt descendit en courant.

«Mello ? On t'a déjà dit qu'on sait pas ! ...HEIN ? Comment ça ?!»  
Les surveillantes semblaient sidérées.  
Mais il fallait faire vite.

------------------

Un peu plus tard, après maints efforts de la part de tout le monde, surtout de Roger pour se remettre d'un tel échec, Mello et Near se trouvèrent tout deux deux allongés sur de très propres lits, laissés aux bons soins des surveillants, puisque apparemment Mello n'avait rien de cassé. Mais il assurait qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie et que cette crétine de surveillante est trop incompétente pour voir quoi que ce soit.

Certes.

Near...ça pouvait aller. Contrairement à Mello, il ne gaspillait pas sa salive et son énergie en inepties.  
Matt, qui s'ennuyait, était resté auprès d'eux.  
Même Linda était venue crier sur Mello.  
«Mello ? S'enquit vaguement le plus jeune  
-Kwah ?  
-Merci»

Le blond sembla déconcerté pendant une minuscule fraction de seconde puis s'emporta :  
«Prend pas ça pour toi, petit fantôme, j'aurais fait ça avec n'importe qui»

Cela, bizarrement fit beaucoup rire Matt.  
Le soir, au moment où le roux dû s'en aller, Mello cru l'entendre murmurer:

«En fait t'es pas qu'un sale gosse !»


	3. Jour troisième

**Disclamer & Avant-propos: **Hop un chapitre en plus ! Celui-là, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, ma coéquipière aussi. C'est mi figue mi raisin, pas totalement humour, mais très loin du drame. Alors bonne lecture D

Les personnages de Death Note ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent à deux auteurs japonais tout à fait talentueux

* * *

**Jour 3**

Une chambre, une matinée, un garçon jouant à la console, puis un autre faisant la moue. Voilà que commence une nouvelle journée à la Wammy's. Et pour Matt, elles débutent souvent comme ça:

«Maaattt ?»

Et ça recommence.

«Maaaaaatttt ?»

C'est pas vrai ! Avec lui, impossible de s'octroyer ne serais-ce que deux malheureuses secondes de tranquillité !  
Matt par ici, Matt par là...  
Mais bon. Mello avait tout de même ses qualités.  
Avec lui, on ne s'ennuyait jamais, ça on pouvait en être assuré. Il aurait les deux jambes cassées qu'il trouverait le moyen de marcher.  
«Bon Matt, je ne sais pas ce qui te passionne tant pour que tu te gardes le droit de ne pas me répondre, alors je vais te parler quand même.» annonça le blond avant de reprendre, subitement énervé:  
«Ça me saoule trop. La surveillante, celle qui est toujours en train de chouchouter Near, tu sais, elle lui a donné du chocolat en plus ! Elle est vraiment trop c... Matt ? Tu m'écoutes ?»  
Matt tenta de trouver une réponse appropriée à toutes les situations, puisqu'il n'avait rien écouté, évidemment.  
La meilleure du genre était sans conteste:  
«T'as vraiment raison Mello !»

Il est pas dupe quand même.

«Matt tu vois ... là...là j'ai comme la toute PETITE impression que t'as lancé ça au hasard.. tu vois en te disant un truc du genre «Ah Mello il est tellement con qu'il va aimer quand on l'approuve et hop, j'le roule là.» bah tu vois ça passes pas.» dit-il d'une façon tellement calme que l'on devinait facilement le sarcasme énorme caché derrière ses mots.  
«Ah. Pardon»  
Matt s'attendit à la tempête.  
Mais Mello semblait un peu préoccupé pour ça. Et apparemment ce n'était pas le chocolat.  
«Pour tout te dire Matt, commença-t-il, je suis à court d'idées pour énerver Roger. Parce que je veux le lui faire payer l'injustice qui m'oppresse tu vois.»  
Ah quand Mello s'ennuie...  
C'est l'histoire d'une destruction massive qui s'écrit.  
Le rouquin décida de contre attaquer. Si Mello t'embête, embête Mello.  
«Hey, ça tombe bien parce que...»  
Il saisit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main.  
Un flacon rempli d'un liquide mystérieux.  
«J'ai ça !»

Le visage du blond s'éclaira d'une lueur sadique.  
«Viens Matt, tu vas m'aider.»

--------

Que les débuts de matinée sont agréables ! Lorsque le soleil n'est pas encore à l'apogée de son ascension, et qu'il éclaire d'une douce et petite lueur tout ce qui peut se trouver à son immense portée. Qu'il ne chauffe pas comme d'habitude, mais qu'il se contente d'éclairer, tout simplement.  
Pour un vieil homme bien fatigué, rien de plus agréable.  
Épuisé, certes, mais pas seulement par la vie, également par un monstre d'énergie nommé Mello. Il était non seulement épuisant, mais aussi, inépuisable.  
En l'espace de trois heures, il avait trouvé le moyen de frapper successivement une surveillante, l'infirmière et Roger lui-même.  
Heureusement il semblait s'être calmé pour la journééé...

Raté.

«AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !» hurlait une surveillante au loin.  
Oh.non.

------

A quelques mètres de là, Near ne bougea pas malgré les hurlements de la surveillante, qu'il appréciait pourtant. Les nombreux enfants qui accouraient produisaient un bruit infernal pour la concentration de Near.

«Clac Clac. AHHAHHH !  
-Mais que s'est-il passé ?  
-Apellez les secours !»  
Near résista à la curiosité jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit:  
«Dieux du ciel ! Mello tu m'entends ?!»

Apparemment il était arrivé quelque chose d'assez grave Mello. N'importe quel enfant normalement constitué en serait extrêmement satisfait, mais Near accourut sur les lieux.  
La surveillante rousse était agenouillée et en pleurs, tenant le corps de Mello ensanglanté.  
Les autres enfants étaient partis, chassés plutôt, sous l'ordre de Roger qui téléphonait à présent, complètement paniqué.  
«Mr Roger ! Il ne respire plus ! Ne..Near mais que ...»  
Near s'était approché de Mello et avait récolté un peu de sang sur ses doigts. A la surprise des deux adultes; il porta son doigt à la bouche.  
Il y eut un grand silence, Roger et la surveillante, au début, choqués, commençaient à comprendre ce que le petit garçon avait déjà deviné depuis cinq minutes.  
De plus, Mello virait lentement au bleu.

Ce gamin possédait tout de même une apnée et un culot terrible.  
Roger pinça les lèvres, se retenant visiblement d'agir en homme violent. La surveillante vira au rouge, elle et gifla subitement Mello qui ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait sincèrement l'air en colère.  
«T'as pas le droit de me frapper !» Hurla-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds  
Il s'approcha alors rapidement de Near et ajouta d'une voix sourde et pleine de menaces:  
«Espèce de sale petit fantôme, tu vas le...  
-RIEN DU TOUT ! Viens avec moi jeune homme... !» explosa Roger en agrippant le blond par le col.

«On va s'expliquer tout les deux»

--------

L'explication, Mello la ruminait encore quelques heures plus tard.  
Il avait encore été enfermé dans sa chambre.  
Le garçon maugréait tout seul, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait été puni. Parce qu'il avait flanqué la frousse à une surveillante attardée ?  
Parce qu'il avait gaspillé du faux sang et sali ses vêtements ?  
Parce qu'il avait fait bouger un peu Near ?

Franchement, il n'y a rien de mal à ça !

Si ce sale petit fantôme n'avait pas été là...ils se seraient tous inquiétés, ils se seraient tous fait du souci pour lui !  
«Oh Mello ! Qu'allons nous faire sans toi ! Tu étais le meilleur !»  
Et Matt aurait été témoin, il les aurait enregistré !  
Et là..il se serait relevé, héroïquement, avec les preuves qu'on le regretterait !  
Plus que Near en tout cas. Qui aurait pleuré Near ?

Et il continuait à ruminer.

Soudain (au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le temps de se décider à agir) son visage s'éclaira, comme souvent quand il avait une idée.  
Il allait faire la même chose avec Near ! Le couvrir de sang, comme ça, il verrait que tout le monde s'en fiche !  
Saisissant habilement son double des clefs (dont Roger n'avait toujours pas soupçonné l'existence) il sortit à pas de loup de la chambre, en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui.  
Puis il se dirigea discrètement jusqu'au placard adjacent au bureau de Roger. En général, les objets confisqués sont entreposés là. Le faux sang devait y être.  
Arrivé dans le placard, qui n'était jamais fermé (ça n'était pas logique, mais Roger prônait la psychologie inversée: si les enfants savent que le placard est ouvert, leur esprit de contradiction leur dictera de ne pas y aller, c'est évident), Mello l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.  
Il fallait croire que Roger n'avait absolument aucun sens de la psychologie: les étagères en général pleine d'objets «dangereux» ou «malsains» étaient vides. Tous les enfants avaient dûs reprendre leurs biens.

Mello avisa un escabeau qui traînait par là, le plaça au bon endroit, grimpa dessus, tenta de saisir le seul bien qui restait (c'est-à-dire, le sien) et bascula en arrière, le flacon aussi.  
--------

Quelques secondes auparavant, dans la salle commune, des enfants discutaient et se chamaillaient.  
D'autres ne disaient rien et faisait quelques devoirs. Certains jouaient à la console ou s'ennuyaient tout simplement. Et un venait de terminer un énième puzzle.  
Un puzzle de cinq cent pièces, ça se finissait décidément trop vite...  
Near était quelqu'un de calme et de posé. Mais Mello était tout de même quelqu'un qui prêtait à l'énervement. Le garçon se demandait encore comment Roger n'avait pas pu remarquer que Mello possédait un double des clefs de sa chambre. Enfin, il n'allait pas le dénoncer.  
Parce que...parce que ça ne l'aurait pas avancé à grand chose.  
Et parce que lui, il aimait bien Mello. Malgré tout.

Pas loin, Matt cria d'allégresse.  
Il venait de terminer une partie, une particulièrement difficile. Et sans sauvegarder.  
Personne n'était capable de faire un score pareil.  
Un jeu vidéo en mode facile, ça se finissait décidément trop vite...  
Matt était quelqu'un de calme, aussi. Moins calme que Near, mais plus que Mello, il était le «juste milieu». Même s'il détestait ça.  
Il devait bien admettre, que lorsque qu'il s'agissait de Mello et Near, on avait à faire de vrais génies. Pas pour lui.  
Enfin, il était assez intelligent pour savoir que Mello avait un double des clefs de sa chambre.  
Mais il ne le dénoncerait pas.  
Parce que lui aussi, il aimait bien Mello.

Et les autres enfants continuaient de s'amuser.  
Et lorsqu'un bruit sourd accompagné du cri strident qui va avec, les deux premiers à réagir, à tourner la tête, ce furent Near et Matt.

Cependant, la première personne qui arriva dans le placard, d'où provenait le cri, ce fut la surveillante.  
Elle aimait bien Mello, au fond, même si elle avait tendance à surprotéger Near, c'était pour son bien.  
Et Mello était marrant parfois.  
En tout cas, pas là.  
En ce moment précis, Mello, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, était étendu par terre, dans une marre de sang.  
Dans une marre de faux sang.  
Mais étendu par terre.  
«Mello ! Tu mens encore ! Qu'est-ce que...»  
Roger arriva en trottinant (pour son âge, il disait encore qu'il avait la «forme», n'empêche qu'il ne pouvait pas courir plus de cent mètres sans s'essouffler).  
Lorsqu'il aperçut le blond, à terre, il ne pipa mot.  
Qu'en penser ?  
Il s'accroupit rapidement au niveau du blessé, et tenta de le faire réagir. Apparemment, il n'était pas blessé. Le flacon de faux sang était par terre, renversé.

«Mellooooo ! TU FAIS ENCORE SEMBLANT !»  
Matt et Near arrivèrent. Ils ne couraient pas, mais on lisait une expression un peu inhabituelle sur leurs visages. Une très très légère expression de panique.  
Vraiment légère...  
«C'est...Mello ?» commença Matt  
Roger rougit de rage et hurla:  
«MELLO TU FAIS SEMBLANT ! SI TU NE TE LEVE PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE...»  
La surveillante semblait plus suspicieuse à ce sujet, et tenta de s'approcher du corps, mais le vieil homme l'en empêcha, malgré ses protestations.  
Matt s'accroupit et saisit vaguement le bras de Mello, pour lui prendre son pouls.

Il ouvrit les yeux grand, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le dit bras était mou.

Trop mou pour être normal.

«Roger...Mello s'est évanoui, souffla le roux, il a le bras cassé»

---------

«Tu sais Mello, c'est un peu comme l'histoire du garçon qui criait au loup. A force de mentir, on ne te crois plus.» riait la surveillante, assise au pied du lit.

Mello n'avait rien eu de grave.  
Un bras dans le plâtre.

On lui avait fait la leçon, comme quoi ça aurait pu être plus grave et blah blah blah...  
Le garçon n'en avait eu que faire.  
Personne n'avait été triste, personne n'avait eu peur de le voir comme ça.  
Personne.

La surveillante dût s'en aller, avant de partir, elle glissa un petit bout de papier dans la main de Mello, tout en lui murmurant: «de la part de deux de tes admirateurs, je crois, ou peut-être un seul»

Le blond tourna le mot.

Il y était inscrit:

«Au début, on t'a cru.»

Mello eut un sourire qui aurait affolé n'importe qui.

Un sourire presque démoniaque.


	4. Jour quatrième

**Disclamer & Trucs divers qu'on place avant l'histoire**: (ça s'appelle un avant-propos mais bon !)

Tout d'abord, Death Note est un manga génial qui ne m'appartient pas, mais qui est la propriété de deux japonais du nom de Ohba et Obata, laissons leur !

Ensuite, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, et merci aux reviews nous encourageant !  
Mello restera toujours aussi roublard (xD) , enfin ...il mûrit quand même D

* * *

**Jour quatrième **, **une histoire de tisonnier**

Un midi comme un autre, comme tous les autres depuis une semaine, c'est à dire, un matin gris, pour ce vingt-quatrième jour d'août.  
Le vingt-quatrième jour d'août, le monde tournait encore sur son axe.  
Le vingt-quatrième jour d'août, la fin du monde n'avait pas encore eu lieu.  
Sauf pour une personne au monde. Cette personne était humaine, masculine, vivant en Europe, en Angleterre plus précisément.  
Cette personne était blonde, et cette personne était en colère. Très irritée pour tout dire.  
En fait, Mello était tout simplement à bout de nerfs.  
Pourquoi au fait ?  
C'était la question que se posait tout le personnel depuis le début de la matinée, jusqu'à maintenant, dix heures du matin.  
La raison était pourtant simple pour le garçon; aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial, un jour particulier . Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Near.  
Et alors ? opposerait toute autre personne que Mello.  
Et alors Near allait être félicité, gâté, flatté plus que d'habitude.  
On allait s'occuper de lui comme si il était prince de quelque chose. Comme s'il le méritait. Et ça, Mello ne le supportait pas.

Alors il cherchait un plan.

Et il ne trouvait pas.

D'où son humeur exécrable.

La seule personne à pouvoir rester à moins d'un mètre de lui était Matt.  
«Tout de même Mello, une telle aversion pour ce pauvre Ne..  
-T'es de leur côté !» l'interrompit son ami, au bord de l'auto-destruction.  
Matt fit un silence. Que dire ?  
«Je ne suis pas de leur «côté», Mel', mais tu vois...t'en fais peut-être..un peu ..., il hésitait, à juste titre, au moindre faux pas, une amitié entière pouvait se fracasser avec Mello, ... un peu.. trop.. »  
AIE.  
Le blond subit une transformation lente, sous l'irritation qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui à ce moment là.  
Tout d'abord il serra les poings et les lèvres, ensuite il devint de plus en plus rouge, puis on put observer une grosse veine palpiter dangereusement sur sa tempe gauche. Au final il ressemblait à une tomate.  
Une tomate hurlante, toute de même. Pire que les tomates tueuses.

«C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE DIS MATT, TU LES APPROUVES, ET APRÈS TU TE CROIS MON AMI HEIN ?! SORS DE LA LAISSE MOI SEUL J'AI BESOINDETRESEULTUPEUXPASCOMPRENDREJUDAS»

Les dernières paroles furent prononcées à une vitesse qui dépassait l'imagination. Matt eut beaucoup de mal à séparer les mots les uns des autres.  
Il eut tout de même assez de jugeote pour sortir en douceur.  
En douceur certes, mais rapidement quand même, le roux n'avait aucune, mais vraiment aucune, envie de se faire manger par la tomate hurlante et gesticulante qu'était devenu Mello.

---------

«Ah Matt ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Mello par hasard ? l'apostropha soudainement Roger, le voyant errer dans un couloir à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation.  
-Heu...» hésita le jeune garçon, ne sachant ce qui était le mieux à faire dans ces cas là.

Le directeur de l'institution eut un sourire bienveillant

«Oh je vois tu ne veux pas trahir ton ami hein ? Bon je vais le chercher tout seul alors !»  
Matt cligna des yeux. Bon d'accord. On insiste pas.

-------

La salle commune était pleine à craquer. Tout le monde discutait et jouait. Pour deux raisons. Il n'y avait pas cours, et il faisait gris, alors autant se réconforter un petit peu.  
Les surveillants ne semblaient pas plus stressés que ça par le nombre d'enfants dans la salle, ils continuaient leurs discussions plus ou moins animés («Mello est le plus adorable !» «Non c'est Near !» «Et Matt alors?») sans prêter grande attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.  
Matt tenta de trouver un recoin calme, mais le seul qu'il restait était monopolisé par la star du jour, et pas question d'aller s'y incruster; pour sa sécurité Matt ne voulait pas que Mello le voit à moins de deux ou trois mètres de Near.

C'était triste mais comme ça.

«SALUT LES NAZES !» cria une voix masculine en pénétrant brusquement dans la salle.  
Évidemment c'était Mello, radieux.  
Il avait dû trouver une idée, ou alors il s'était résigné à improviser.  
Il arborait un sourire que Matt n'avait que rarement vu. Un vrai sourire, pas sadique, pas machiavélique ni ironique. Un sourire de joie.  
Soit il était bon comédien, soit il avait appris une très grande nouvelle.  
Les surveillants ne bougèrent pas, le fait que Mello braillait plus qu'un gamin équilibré, tout le monde s'y était habitué alors des tympans un peu plus abîmés, ce n'était pas la fin du monde.  
Du coup, personne ne répondit. Matt craignait une éruption de colère de la part de son ami.  
Fermer les yeux sur les innombrables horreurs de Mello c'était une chose, l'ignorer alors qu'il était apparemment de bonne humeur, une autre.  
Mais à la surprise de Matt, Mello ne perdit pas un centimètre de son sourire radieux, au contraire.  
Il se dirigea vers Near et lui asséna une grande tape qui se voulait amicale dans le dos.

«Alors Casper, ça te fait quel âge? 5 ou 6 ans?»

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Les duels verbaux entre Mello et Near étaient suivis avec crainte et appréhension par tous, un peu comme dans ces scènes de westerns où deux cow-boys extrêmement virils s'affrontaient du regard avant de dégainer et de finir en passoire.  
Les surveillants n'intervenaient pas, ils n'étaient pas payés pour sacrifier leur vie, après tout, et Near savait se défendre. D'ailleurs, ces duels étaient bien souvent remportés par Near qui exposait ses arguments ou remarques cyniques de façon calme et posée, ce qui avait tendance à faire sortir Mello de ses gonds, et par conséquent à lui ôter toute crédibilité.  
Entre le petit génie cynique et la tomate tueuse il n'y avait pas photo. Bien qu'il faille avouer que dans ses instants de self-control, Mello pouvait s'avérer efficace.  
Malheureusement pour lui, le blond ne pouvait pas demeurer calme plus de 35 secondes (temps record calculé par Matt) devant Near et il finissait souvent par devenir aussi grossier et incontrôlable qu'un vieux pirate imbibé de rhum.   
Et il finissait bien souvent dans le bureau de Roger, ce qui augmentait à chaque fois la haine que Mello ressentait pour Near.

Cependant, Near ne rétorqua pas, il fixa Mello quelques secondes d'un air incroyablement ennuyé puis se retourna vers son puzzle dans un grand silence.  
L'expression du blond aurait pu figurer dans le top 5 des expressions de colère à la fois amusantes et terrifiantes. Il rougissait de secondes en secondes, sans pour autant perdre son sourire, ce qui était assez déroutant voire même très inquiétant.

Matt se demanda si son ami avait oublié comment respirer ou si il ne _pouvait pas_ respirer.

L'atmosphère de la salle semblait s'être refroidie d'un coup, et Matt se rendit compte que plusieurs enfants se bouchaient les oreilles, par instinct.  
Mello ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, il recommença ce manège plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'il était ridicule. Alors le blond réagit au quart de tour (c'est à dire, à une vitesse dépassant largement celle de l'imagination) , il s'empara brusquement des épaules de Near qu'il secoua comme un prunier avant de le forcer à se retourner vers lui.  
Near semblait un peu désorienté, comme toute personne dont le corps est à peu près normalement constitué, puis il regagna son air impassible, regardant Mello comme s'il n'était qu'un quelconque aliéné.  
Et l'aliéné en question esquissa un geste, un geste qui allait se révéler pour le moins violent, sans aucun doute.  
Near ne vit rien venir, étant donné qu'il venait de se retourner, bien décidé à humilier son rival jusqu'au bout.  
Matt était trop abasourdi pour réagir.  
Les autres préféraient ne pas s'en mêler.  
Quant aux surveillants, ils arrivèrent légèrement trop tard.

Mello avait saisit la première chose qui lui était tombée sous la main, c'est-à-dire un tisonnier froid qui traînait sur le haut de la cheminée.  
Si encore il avait eu assez de grandeur d'âme pour le frapper au bras, ou à la jambe. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il vise la tête.

----------

«Near ! Near ! Tu m'entends !?» criait une des surveillantes, penchée sur lui.  
Le garçon n'avait pas de blessure apparente, il s'était juste écroulé, pas de très haut, puisqu'il était assis, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas bougé.  
Ça faisait déjà dix minutes.

«Je ne trouve pas Roger !  
-Pas possible ! rétorqua un jeune homme filiforme. C'est pas vrai !  
-Toujours quand il faut !» Se lamentait une surveillante blonde

Dans la salle commune c'était le chaos.  
Certains pensionnaires paraissaient très excités par cette nouvelle irruption de colère de Mello, d'autres semblaient effrayés, comme si le blond allait faire la même chose avec eux, peu s'étaient désintéressés et étaient partis.  
Mello se tenait pas loin de Near et de la surveillante qui continuait de lui parler, immobile. Il avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Il se fichait que l'on s'occupe de Near maintenant. Il avait prouvé au monde entier (enfin l'orphelinat, mais c'était déjà pas mal dans son esprit) que son rival n'était qu'un pauvre gamin chétif et faible, le blond n'imaginait pas une seconde que dans la même situation, presque tous les enfants de l'univers se seraient écroulés.  
Il faut croire qu'il avait une force insoupçonnée lors de ses colères.

«Ça va ! Il doit être mort ! Amusant pour un fantôme non ?» lâcha Mello, n'en pouvant plus de se retenir de rire.

La surveillante rousse le fixa d'un air à la fois scandalisé et extrêmement noir. Near avait toujours été son chouchou, ça n'avait rien n'étonnant.  
Cependant le rire de Mello ne se stoppa, et net, que lorsque une femme absolument énorme débarqua dans la salle.  
Elle était la surveillante principale. Et dans l'orphelinat elle représentait la force divine qui punit les enfants. Celle dont que l'on mentionne à demi-mots dans les phrases comme «Si tu n'es pas sage, tu sais qui s'occupera de toi...»  
Les enfants se racontaient des histoires fantasques sur celle-ci, comme celle du garçon qui aurait osé lui tenir tête et que l'on aurait plus jamais revu, ou le fait qu'elle mange des chatons au petit-déjeuner...  
Mello n'avait pratiquement jamais eu à faire à elle, mais les rares fois où ça avait été le cas, il l'avait regretté.  
A présent, vous pouvez sans doute mieux comprendre pourquoi le jeune garçon avait du mal à paraître détendu.

En fait il était mort de peur.

«QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST ENCORE PASSE ?!» hurla-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.  
Une des surveillantes prit Near dans ses bras et s'approcha d'elle, lui faisant apparemment un bref résumé de la situation et montrant parfois Mello du doigt. Aie.  
«QUOI ?!» aboya l'énorme femme, à la fin du récit. «MON NEARCHOUNET ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SALE GAMIN !»  
Elle se dirigea vers le blond lentement, comme un orage se dessine peu à peu dans un ciel dégagé.  
La surveillante emmena Near à l'infirmerie tandis que les autres cherchaient Roger en vain.

Mello sentit son heure venir...

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il espéra que Near aille mieux.

---------

Un peu plus haut, un homme souffrait en se redressant tant bien que mal .  
«Aïïïe...je n'ai plus l'âge pour cela..»  
Il avait glissé sur des billes traînant dans les couloirs menant aux chambres. Ses os se faisaient décidément très vieux.  
«Mello tu es là ?» murmura Roger  
Il grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à «sale gamin». Heureusement pour lui, personne ne l'avait entendu.  
Lentement il se releva complètement et reprit quelques esprits. Il chercha une surface pour se tenir correctement et avisa alors un rebord de fenêtre, qui donnait sur une agréable partie du jardin.  
Les oiseaux voletaient en chantonnant malgré le ciel gris. Il songea à la sérénité et à la mer afin de se remettre de ses émotions.  
Il observa l'herbe verte, les alentours et le garçon qui avait été propulsé par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée.  
Le garçon... qui.. HEIN ?  
Le directeur de l'orphelinat, en dépit de sa fatigue, se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers.

---------

«Ça, c'est fait» annonça simplement la surveillante principale, visiblement fière d'elle.

Elle avait eut pitié de Mello et avait tout de même ouvert la fenêtre avant de le mettre dehors.

«Mettre dehors» signifiait chez elle «Jeter par la fenêtre ou faire sortir de mon espace vital quelqu'un par tout autre moyen brutal»  
Alors Mello y était passé. Elle aussi avait bien le droit à «ses excès de colère» non ?

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» s'enquit Roger qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans la salle.

Les surveillants écarquillèrent les yeux, pensant sans aucun doute que le vieux monsieur était bien gonflé d'arriver après la bataille, comme une fleur.  
«Mello est un vrai aliéné, Monsieur Roger. Il a frappé ce pauvre Neeeeaaaar avec un TISONNIER ! Vous vous rendez compte ! geint la surveillante rousse  
-Near est à l'infirmerie, mais apparemment il va mieux. On a quand même appelé L, ajouta un surveillant brun, et Watari aussi.  
La grande bringue s'exclama:  
-Alors Mme La surveillante principale s'est chargée de Mello ! Le pauvre ! Elle l'a jeté... Oh je vais le chercher !»

Roger cligna et re cligna des yeux.

Mello, infirmerie...Near, fenêtre, tisonnier...Non...

«Je n'ai pas tout compris... vous dites que Mello à jeté le tisonnier sur la surveillante principale et que L et Watari sont de vrais aliénés, d'accord, je veux bien, mais que fait Near à l'infirmerie alors ?»

Air consterné de tout le monde. (sauf de la grande bringue qui était partie chercher Mello)

---------

La situation finale était facile à résumer finalement.  
Mello pleurait et hurlait qu'il n'avait rien fait.  
Near était allongé sur une banquette de la Salle commune, Watari près de lui.  
Les surveillants se bouchaient les oreilles sous les cris du blond qu'ils tentaient d'éloigner de Near.  
Roger grommelait quelque chose à L, qui venait d'arriver, visiblement épuisé.

Le fautif de l'histoire se précipita vers son idole dès qu'il l'aperçut tout en hurlant des choses comme :  
«MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT JE TE LE JURE ! LE TISONNIER EST VENU VERS MA MAIN C'EST PAS MOI C'EST PAAAAS MOIIII !»

Que faire ?

L opta pour une solution simple, laisser couler, couler et encore couler, mais au bout d'un moment ça ne marcha plus.  
Mello se mit à casser tout se qu'il voyait y compris les oreilles et les os des surveillants, du moins il essaya jusqu'à ce que la surveillante principale menace de le rejeter par la fenêtre (Watari et L grimacèrent) et de le priver de dessert pendant deux mois.

Là, Mello se calma un peu.  
On le força à s'excuser, en vain.  
Alors on le menaça encore et il lâcha un simple:

«Joyeux Anniversaire, Near»

Matt, dans un coin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Mello avait sans doute une drôle de façon de fêter l'anniversaire des autres, mais au moins Near se souviendra de ses 8 ans toute sa vie.

Quelque part, un tisonnier marmonna quelque chose sur les enfants d'aujourd'hui et le respect d'antan.

* * *

Les enfants, ne faites pas ça chez vous. Un tisonnier ne peut pas venir tout seul vers votre main, s'il bouge et frappe votre rival, c'est votre faute. 

Ne mélangez pas tout quand quelqu'un vous raconte une histoire. Et enfin, jetez les enfants pas les fenê...non ne les jetez pas.

Et reviewez pour faire plaisir aux auteurs fous qui font parler les tisonniers !


	5. Jour cinquième

**Avant-propos & Disclamer:** Tout d'abord, nous tenons à remercier tous les revieweurs, vous être géniaux, merci énormément ! Nous n'arrêterons pas de nous inquiétez pas ! Toujours là pour écrire des tas de bêtises ! Muhahah !

Sinon, Death Note appartient à Ohba et Obata, merci à eux !

Bonne lecture ! Au menu aujourd'hui, des filles ! Des filles en vedettes et un Mello qui tourne en bourrique avec leurs jeux idiots XD

SPOILER : LE VRAI NOM DE MELLO

* * *

**100 jours à la Wammy's**

**Jour cinquième**

C'était une journée splendide, les oiseaux gazouillaient, les enfants criaient, les adultes roupillaient et le reste se taisait, en général.

«Vrrfff» faisaient doucement les herbes secouées par la brise.  
Enfin, avant d'être écrasées par une ribambelle de petites filles excitées. Elles avaient décidé de rentrer à l'intérieur, après une heure à jouer à divers jeux synonymes de niaiseries pour la majorité de la gente masculine : corde à sauter, élastique, cerceaux.. tout y passait.

Du moins, jusqu'à qu'elles trouvent une meilleure idée. Une idée machiavéliquement amusante.

Une idée qu'aurait pu trouver Mello s'il était une fillette.

A présent, elles couraient, cordes et élastiques à la main, vers l'orphelinat.

Les garçons qui se trouvaient dehors les regardèrent passer du coin de l'oeil, se demandant sans doute se qu'elles pouvaient préparer encore.

Elles entrèrent dans l'orphelinat en gloussant, mais ils n'y comprirent rien, comme d'habitude.

Trucs de filles.

* * *

D'ordinaire, Mello aimait sortir prendre l'air.  
Pour plusieurs raisons; d'abord parce qu'il devait se défouler, et lorsqu'il n'avait pas un éventuel souffre-douleur dans les parages, il se rabattait sur des activités sportives.  
Puis, parce qu'il aimait sortir et profiter du soleil, et enfin parce qu'il n'était pas antisocial, contrairement à Matt.

La dernière raison pourrait être controversée par maints sédentaires qui ne se prétendent pas antisociaux. Cependant, controverser une parole de Mello revenait à débattre avec un mur, c'est pourquoi personne ne tentait l'exercice, par manque de patience, ou alors par pure sagesse. Même un vieux bonze aurait perdu patience face à Mello.

Ce jour là, l'enfant terrible était pourtant à l'intérieur, révisant en vue du test qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se loupe. Enfin, il n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire. Il aurait sans aucun doute une note bien supérieure à tous.  
Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Ce qui le préoccupait, c'était d'avoir une note bien supérieure à celle de Near.  
C'est dans ce but qu'il étudiait sans relâche depuis trois heures avec une patience et une rigueur de moine dominicain qu'il se forçait à conserver.

Matt avait bien sûr tenté plusieurs fois de le déconnecter de ses bouquins, puisque lui, n'aimant pas sortir, aurait voulu profiter de l'occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami. Que nenni. Mello ne levait pas les yeux de ses livres de cours, même pour le dit meilleur ami.  
Dépasser Near était plus important que tout, désolé Matt, repasse plus tard.

Donc, le geek à rayures avait abandonné, il avait l'habitude de toute façon. Matt s'était retranché dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa console.

En somme, l'orphelinat était presque vide mis à part les quelques surveillants qui se reposaient ou discutaient dans la salle commune, les autres profitant des bienfaits du soleil ou veillant sur les nombreux enfants qui jouaient à l'extérieur.  
Roger, quant à lui, s'était enfermé dans son bureau, pour «travailler» et avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne fallait le déranger qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, de danger de mort, ou d'apocalypse imminente. A se demander sur quoi il «travaillait».  
Il restait donc Near, certainement dans sa chambre ou dans une quelconque salle peu éclairée mais garnie de jouets, et Matt et Mello ,respectivement l'un dans sa chambre et l'autre dans la bibliothèque croulant sous divers livres tous plus énormes les uns que les autres.

Et tout récemment, une bande de cinq filles excitées qui préparaient un plan mystérieux avait regagné l'orphelinat. Un plan, qui malheureusement pour eux, impliquait deux garçons.

Et que ça chuchote et que ça complote...

Personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. Après tout, elles ne font rien de mal non ? Les grands chefs d'Etat complotent sans que personne ne leur dise rien, il en allait de même pour les petites pestes de la Wammy's.

Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'elles ne passent devant la bibliothèque.

Parce qu'elles avaient beau chuchoter, elles n'étaient pas des plus discrètes :

«NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ VU LE BRUIT QUE VOUS FAITES BANDE D'ÉCERVELÉES ?!» rugit Mello sortant de la bibliothèque comme un diable de sa boîte.

Elles sursautèrent en choeur.

«Pardooon Melloooo !» couina une petite brune accompagnée par les gloussements de ses camarades.

Le jeune blond hurla, visiblement perturbé par une réaction qu'il considérait comme inquiétante:

«QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIT RIRE ANTOINETTE ?!»

La glousseuse rougit légèrement et rétorqua: «Mon nom c'est Antonia !»

Elle avait l'air un peu vexé.

Les autres gloussaient toujours. Mello réprima un énorme soupir, il avait vraiment mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'une bande de micro-femelles gloussantes.

«Je vous laisse les dindes.» répliqua-t-il froidement.

Elles eurent juste le temps de glisser un petit:

«T'aurais pas vu Near, des fois ?»

Mello parut outré qu'on lui pose une telle question. Pourquoi les gens lui parlaient toujours de Near?

Il espérait vaguement qu'un jour quelqu'un lui parle sans mentionner le garçon au Q.I vertigineusement élevé et qu'il avait monstrueusement envie de baffer .

«Mais bien sûr que non, commença-t-il un peu hésitant, comment vous voulez que je le sache ?!»

Elles semblèrent un peu déçues mais elles échangèrent un sourire diaboliquement complice breveté par Mello quelques années plus tôt.

Ce dernier ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elles cachaient des choses dans leur dos.  
Sans prévenir, elles se jetèrent sur lui comme un tigre sur un agneau.

«MAIS VOUS...HEY ! CA VA PAS ?!» cria désespérément le pauvre garçon, se démenant comme un diable et s'enfuyant tant bien que mal.

Mais, les femmes sont des êtres dotées d'un volonté incroyable, et contrairement à ce que l'on veut bien dire, de jambes qui courent très vite.  
Elles le poursuivaient, bracelets, chouchous , maquillage et peignes à la main :

«Viens là Mello on va te coiffer !»

«Et te maquiller !»

«Ça va être drôle !»

Il crut mourir quand il entendit un:

«Et tu seras pas tout seul !»

Nouvelle série de caquètements.  
«Non c'est un cauchemar, je rêve!» pensa Mello tandis qu'il prenait un virage très serré.  
Trop serré. Il ne vit pas ce qu'il aurait du voir.  
Mello avait du mérite. En effet, peu de gens survivent à ce qu'il a vécu.  
Mello avait foncé tête baissée dans l'estomac de Thomas, surnommé non sans raison, «Le gros Thomas».

Le choc avait envoyé Mello au tapis, mais pas seulement.

Le jeune blond fut bientôt écrasé par les 80 kilos du gros Thomas, lequel avait perdu sa glace dans le choc.

Un bonne glace à la fraise offerte par la douce Marie-Hélène, la surveillante rousse, qui avait une forte tendance à chouchouter Near et à poursuivre Mello en couinant.

Mello sentit qu'il allait souffrir lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux porcins du Gros Thomas.

«Alors toi sale petite fouine blonde, tu vas le regretter !»

C'était sensé être un avertissement, de ceux que se lancent les mafiosi quand l'un d'entre eux a eu le malheur d'approcher la fille du parrain d'un peu trop près.

Seulement, le Gros Thomas aussi imposant qu'il soit, avait l'air complètement bouleversé. Il faut dire que sa glace, elle lui avait été offerte par Marie-Hélène, et il l'aimait _beaucoup._

Malgré, donc, cet air de chien battu qu'affichait le Gros Thomas, Mello savait pertinemment que sa vengeance serait terrible et qu'il était loin très loin d'être en position de force.

Alors il opta pour la solution la plus rapide. La fuite. Dans certains peuples loin de la civilisation on appelle cela «la peur»; mais ici, nous appellerons cela l'instinct de survie.

Allez affronter une bande de furies excitées et un énorme garçon furieux et on en reparle, d'accord ?

Pour en revenir à Mello, disons simplement qu'il allait mal, très mal. Devancer le Gros Thomas s'avéra plus difficile que prévu.  
On allait de surprises en surprises, non seulement le garçon venait de découvrir que les filles pouvaient courir aussi vite que lui, mais aussi que l'organisme du gros Thomas n'était pas sensible à la gravité. Il ne s'écrasait pas par terre, attiré par son estomac, comme Mello l'aurait pensé, non il cavalait comme un guépard !

Le blond se rendit vite compte qu'ils n'en auraient plus pour longtemps à le rattraper. Par chance, ils tombèrent sur une intersection. Mello puisa dans ses dernières forces et accéléra.  
Il fit mine de prendre à droite, pour finalement tourner à gauche, ce qui n'était pas sans déstabiliser ses poursuivants, qui, trop nombreux pour bifurquer correctement à la dernière minute, se rentrèrent dedans.

Les derniers bruits qu'il entendit avant de se reconcentrer sur sa route furent des plaintes féminines et la voix tonitruante du Gros Thomas.

Le jeune garçon se reprit. Ce n'était pas encore gagné, il fallait qu'il trouve une cachette adéquate..

Or, il n'y en avait pas de parfaite, les filles étaient de vraies fouines qui connaissaient toute la Wammy's. Pas question non plus de se cacher dans les cuisines ou aux alentours, le Gros Thomas ne connaissait que trop bien les lieux, selon Mello.

Quelque chose avec une clef...il restait les toilettes.

Mello se calfeutra dans ces derniers en réprimant un soupir de soulagement. Ils ne le trouvaient sans toute pas avant un moment. Au moins quelques minutes.

Après... on verrait.

Il pouvait entendre de vagues sons à l'extérieur, des cris notamment. Des cris aigus de filles. Elles ne le trouveraient jamais, bien fait. Quant au Gros Thomas, il meuglait.

Mello commençait à s'impatienter. Lorsque les cris féminins s'arrêtèrent nets, il put percevoir une ribambelle de bruits de pas. Elles couraient encore.. avait-elles trouvé une autre proie ? Mello rit dans sa barbe en pensant au Gros Thomas. Si ça se trouve, c'était lui. L'imaginer avec des couettes et du maquillage avait quelque chose d'êxtremement comique.

Cependant, sa théorie s'évanouit quand il discerna la voix étrangement railleuse du gros garçon:

«Mello, je sais que t'es par là ! Les filles ont trouvé quelque chose de bien pire pour toi, alors moi j'me casse , sale poule mouillé ! Amuse toi bien !»

Bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient avoir trouvé de _pire_ ? Pire que de se retrouver enfermé dans le noir, aux toilettes pour éviter de devenir le cobaye d'une bande esthéticiennes de pacotille ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir., la porte des cabinets s'ouvrit brusquement. Son coeur manqua un battement. Il fut en premier lieu soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas la bande des filles, mais cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. Le temps de s'apercevoir que la personne qui venait d'entrer en trombe était Near.

Sur le coup, ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de rester caché. Mello ne savait pas quoi faire. Crier reviendrait au suicide; il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans le salon de coiffure des demoiselles qui le poursuivaient. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de partager sa cachette avec cet espèce de petit fantôme.

Un ange passa.

Les filles aussi passèrent, devant la porte en un grand bruit sourd:

«Où ils sooont ? gémit une voix que Mello reconnut comme celle d'Antonia  
Une de ses amies répliqua:  
-Par là ! Near n'a pas pu aller bien loin, et Mello non plus ! Ils ne sont pas montés...  
-C'est vrai, approuva Linda, Oh qu'est-ce qu'ils seront mignons !»

Mello ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Quelle horreur ! Elles allaient...

«On va leur mettre des chouchous et du fard à joues !» caquetèrent-elles en choeur, comme pour lui répondre.

Donc c'était ça le «bien pire» prédit par le Gros Thomas. Elles lui avaient trouvé un «compagnon de jeu» comme elles disaient. Ça ne pouvait pas tomber sur Matt ou même sur Philippe le morveux ? Non, il avait fallu que le sort s'acharne sur lui. Et Near.  
Mello rageait intérieurement en tournant son regard vers son rival. Il ne paraissait même pas plus paniqué que ça. En apparence en tout cas. Il semblait réfléchir, peut-être avait-il déjà un plan ?

Le blond se concentra. Rien ne pourrait les faire partir, ces pestes. Et s'il disait quelque chose, il se trahissait. Elles avaient l'avantage du nombre, et de la vitesse, apparemment.

«Mello ?» chuchota une voix qui révélait être celle de Near. Incroyable, il avait parlé ! Et pas au bon moment en plus ! Comme si l'endroit prêtait à discuter ! Mello se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas s'énerver.

«Kwa ?» répondit-il, comme s'il venait d'être dérangé dans une grande réflexion.

«On devrait peut-être sortir..  
-Je sais ce qu'on devrait faire. répliqua le blond  
-Tu as une meilleure idée ? s'enquit Near

Mello s'énervait déjà sans raison, le seul fait qu'il devait parler à Near le mettait en colère.

«On devrait aller les trucider, lâcha-t-il, parce c'est ce qu'elles méritent ces petites...  
-Mello, c'est une très mauvaise idée... commença l'albinos  
-NON C'EST PAS UNE MAUVAISE IDÉE, POURQUOI CE SERAIT UNE MAUVAISE IDÉE HEIN ? TU DEVRAIS SAVOIR QUE MES IDÉES SONT TOUJOURS BONNES ! JE SAIS ME DÉFENDRE MOI ET..»

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer, simplement parce qu'il était à bout de souffle. Son visage avait viré de teinte aussi vite que l'éclair, il était tout rouge à présent.  
Et si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte à ce moment là, nul doute que Mello aurait continué à hurler. Quand il s'énervait, il se passait trois choses principales. D'abord il virait de teinte en quelques secondes, ensuite tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée s'en trouvait rapidement réduit à l'état de poussière et dernièrement, il ne réfléchissait plus du tout.

La preuve. Les filles avaient pu les retrouver.

«Oh tu es là Mellooooo ! Et toi aussi Neeeear !» couina une fille blonde.  
«Venez ils sont làààààà !» beugla son amie.

Mello sentit son monde s'écrouler. Non, adieu fierté, adieu calme, adieu honneur !

Gloire Éternelle, est-ce comme cela que tu me quittes ?

Mort assailli par une bande de volailles, moi le légendaire Mihael Kheel ?

Non impossible ! Je ne peux pas ! J'ai trop de choses à faire avant de mourir; battre Near, devenir premier, le successeur de L, ridiculiser le Gros Thomas (une fois de plus), jouer avec Matt, faire construire une villa en chocolat...

Mello se débattait. Il se mouvait dans tous les sens tel un serpent, rugissait comme un lion.. mais rien n'y fit, les fillettes possédaient donc une force cachée. L'union. Un mot que Mello avait rayé de son vocabulaire. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour devancer Near (Matt avait le droit de l'aider, mais c'est tout).

En tout les cas, les filles étaient une véritable représentation du proverbe favori de Marie-Hélène, la surveillante rousse, «L'Union fait la Force», elle ressentait d'ailleurs souvent le besoin de le répéter à Mello.

«Lâchez moi bande de truies !» s'écriait-il, en vain.

Elles gloussaient alors de plus belle, le traînant vers leur _repère_.

Near ne faisait rien pour s'échapper, il avait dû comprendre qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas comme ça, lui.

Alors il laissait passer, il aviserait après, quand la situation tournerait en leur faveur.

Le repère se rapprochait.

Le rose tapa brusquement les yeux de Mello.

Des peluches et autres poupées colorées jonchaient le sol, une coiffeuse trônait dans un coin de la chambre, sur les murs étaient affichés toutes sortes de choses, allant des portraits de Linda aux paysages maladroits d'Antonia, en passant par les poèmes d'Alison et les découpages de Catherine...

Et tout était rose, trop rose. Un peu de bleu tentait de se faire une place, par ci par là...  
Puis la forte poigne d'Antonia les fit s'asseoir de force sur de minuscules chaises mauves, et, grâce aux foulard que Linda venait d'attacher autour de leur tête, cachant les yeux, tout devint noir.  
Le KGB n'avait sans doute jamais fait pire.

«Sors le maquillage, Alison !»

«Je m'occupe de la coiffure !»

«Moi des accessoires !»

Mello manqua de s'évanouir à certaines répliques.

Alors il ferma son esprit et réfléchit à une solution.

Mais les solutions ne viennent pas comme ça, de plus, elles ont tendance à venir lorsque l'on peut réfléchir. Or, une bande de fillettes ultra excitées vous tournant autour tout en vous maquillant et coiffant, ce n'est pas une situation prêtant franchement à la réflexion.

A leur plus grand désespoir, ils étaient à présent, ils étaient tous deux là, coiffés comme des filles, maquillés sur les joues et les yeux, sans oublier les bijoux.

Et ils jouaient à prendre le thé avec mesdames Alison, Antonia, Linda, Catherine et d'autres dont Mello se fichait du nom.

Le jeune garçon fut conforté dans son opinion: les filles n'ont aucun humour et jouent à des jeux étranges, surtout lorsqu'ils inclussent des garçons.

«Vous reprendrez bien un peu de thé ? croassa Alison, s'adressant à Mello  
-Nan, rétorqua l'interrogé, j'en veux pas.»

Les filles ne parurent pas plus choquées qu'une de leur congénères ne fasse pas preuve de politesse, elles se contentèrent de jeter un regard quelque peu désapprobateur à Mello, comme si c'était lui qui était en tord.

«Et vous madame ? s'enquit poliment Linda, en se tournant vers Near

-Oh je vois, vous en revoulez ! Reprit-elle, même pas découragée.

-Ne soyez pas timide, je sais que vous en mouuuurez d'envie !» gloussa-t-elle en esquissant un petit geste vers la (fausse) théière à fleurs roses.

Mello, dans sa grande paranoïa, soupçonnait Near de feindre une timidité que Linda trouvait sans aucun doute «Adoooorableeee». Mais nous ne porterons pas de jugement là-dessus, par manque d'objectivité, le mutisme de Near étant une conséquence de sa consternation.

Tout se déroulait comme dans un salon de thé quelconque. Si l'on omettait que deux des protagonistes étaient des hommes travestis en femmes contre leur gré.

Mello manqua plus d'une fois d'envoyer la théière à la tête de Linda ou de n'importe quelle autre glousseuse, mais il tenta de se contrôler. Il voyait ça comme un défi, il devait tenir plus longtemps que son rival. Au moins ça le motivait, comme un âne est motivé par une malheureuse carotte pendue à un bâton pour avancer dans des paysages escarpés.

Soudain, au plus grand bonheur de Mello et sans doute de Near, la porte (rose) s'ouvrit brusquement et sans prévenir, un peu comme arrive un vrai miracle.

«Hey les filles, vous êtes là, je cher...»

C'était Matt, dont la phrase venait de s'évanouir sous le choc. Le coeur du geek manqua un battement, peut-être même deux. Était-ce Near et Mello, là, habillés comme des filles, maquillés et jouant à la dînette ?

La scène avait quelque chose d'hilarant. Alors il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, se jetant en arrière, sous les yeux complètement outrés de Mello et les regards désapprobateurs des filles, qui, mécontentes d'être dérangées dans leur jeu si passionnant , se levèrent comme un seul homme pour chasser le gêneur.

Tout le monde était si concentré dans son activité, qu'ils ne virent pas la petite silhouette blanche passer discrètement par la porte et s'enfuir ni vu, ni connu. Il y avait du bon, à être discret.

Et, comme pour compléter le tableau de l'élément perturbateur, le Gros Thomas débarqua, une nouvelle glace (à la vanille, cette fois) à la main.

Il semblait encore en colère, mais son visage changea radicalement d'expression passant de la colère animale du ruminant à la joie cruelle du tigre venant de coincer sa proie dans un piège qui n'est pas le sien.

Mello, en voyant ce gros personnage se moquer ouvertement de lui décida de passer à l'action. Il renversa la petite table circulaire à laquelle il était assis jusqu'à maintenant, envoyant tasses et théière de tous côtés. Il profita de la surprise engendrée pour claquer Catherine et donner un coup de pied, qui manque de chance, tomba sur la cheville extrêmement dure d'Antonia. Son pied le lfaisait souffrir, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec la douleur.

Il empoigna Matt et le pinça aussi rapidement que l'éclair pour qu'il cesse de rire comme une hyène, et enfin comme pour cloître sa prestation gladiatoresque il se jeta sur le Gros Thomas avec qui il débuta un combat qui se solda par la chute de l'imposant garçon des escaliers.

Mello entendit les filles et Matt courir vers ces derniers, sans doute pour vérifier que le Gros Thomas n'était pas mort. Apparemment, non, Mello pensa brièvement que sa graisse avait dû amortir.

Alors il retourna dans le repère des filles et lança, sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur:

«Alors Near ? Ça fait quoi de s'être fait doublééééé...»

Seulement il n'y avait personne.

Mello cria intérieurement. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était encore deuxième.

* * *

Quelques heures après, dans la salle commune ...

Roger avait réuni tout le monde. Il avait soi-disant quelque chose d'important à annoncer, seulement personne n'était dupe. Tous les pensionnaires savaient que toutes les idées du Directeur de l'orphelinat étaient ringardes et dépassées, mais ils étaient bien obligés de l'écouter, ne serait-ce que par politesse.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la moitié des enfants avaient été blessés ou portaient des coups: Mello avait des bleus dû au Gros Thomas et à sa fuite, Matt affichait de nombreux hématomes et une bosse, récoltés dans la tornade de colère du Gros Thomas qui avait suivie sa chute, Near s'était blessé en s'enfuyant discrètement, les Filles avaient trébuché en poursuivant tour à tour Mello et Near, le Gros Thomas portait plusieurs bleus et coups, et enfin quelques garçons aussi étaient blessés suite à la chute du Gros Thomas des escaliers.  
Ce dernier était non seulement tombé sur quelques uns d'entre eux, mais en plus, il les avaient frappé après pour se défouler, enfin, on lui avait tout de même rendu la monnaie de sa pièce.

Roger commença son petit discours, solennel, comme toujours lorsqu'il expliquait une de ses idées «géniale et innovante» :

«Les enfants, je vous annonce que j'aimerais organiser une journée où filles et garçons partageraient leurs jeux ! Vous pourriez ainsi apprendre à vous connaître et..»

On ne le laissa pas terminer.

Tout ce qu'il reçut, ce fut des soupirs, des protestations, et des regards noirs.  
Mello s'était même levé, brandissant le poing et lâchant une foule de menaces qui auraient fait pâlir Al Capone.

Le pauvre Roger ne comprit jamais pourquoi tant de haine à l'égard de « sa brillante idée » et laissa tomber son projet de livre sur la solidarité filles-garçons chez les enfants.

Par «manque de temps», officiellement.

**Teh end !**

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Et encore désolées pour le retard, c'est impardonnable ! Nous mériterions de ne plus écrire pendant dix ans ! Héhé. Mais non xD

_Et n'oubliez pas les reviews,_ ça encourage beaucoup surtout après des looongues journées de cours pourries 8D


	6. Nuit sixième

**Disclamer:** Pour commencer dans l'originalité: désolées, milles fois pardon, pour cet ééénorme retard ! Outre cela.. merci, immensément merci pour vos gentilles reviews, vos favoris et vos alerts qui nous ont re motivées pour la suite ! Merci à vous d'apporter de la lumière au fandom ! Et je m'arrête ici parce que sinon je risque de tomber la tête première dans le guimauve.

C'était Sloth, votre deuxième auteur !

Au fait, Death Note appartient à Ohba et Obata de leurs noms. Pas à nous

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

**Partie 1--Une bonne idée**

**É**normément de choses, en ce monde, prennent vie par simple coup de tête, ou par une lubie soudaine. Des pensées irraisonnées et pas toujours saines naissent dans les esprits et créent des catastrophes, mais parfois aussi, des miracles ou des inventions formidables. Ainsi tourne l'univers.

Que vous soyez d'accord ou pas, c'est ce que croit dur comme fer Roger Ruvie, surtout lorsqu'une nouvelle idée lui traverse l'esprit. Il s'identifie alors à un inventeur de génie, comme son meilleur ami, Quillsh Wammy, plus connu sous le mystérieux surnom de Watari.

Cela lui permet de nourrir l'espoir secret de changer le monde; ou du moins, de changer son entourage et l'orphelinat qu'il dirige, selon ses propres dires, d'une poigne de fer, tels les directeurs d'école de l'ancien temps, endurcis par l'âge et les cris d'enfants turbulents.

C'est par l'une de ces soi-disant idées géniales que commence une nouvelle journée à la Wammy's House. Par un temps estival, alors que nous étions pourtant au printemps, Roger avait décidé de sortir les enfants. Mais comment ? Où ? Il s'était torturé durant trois jours et trois nuits pour trouver une solution. Et il avait fini par trouver.

Tel Archimède dans son bain, il s'était exclamé «Eurêka !» lors de la fameuse illumination, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de réveiller Marie-Hélène, la surveillante rousse qui avait le sommeil léger, pour pouvoir réagir au moindre problème (surtout si le dit problème concernait Near, son chouchou).

Roger, dans un état d'excitation alors immense, avait appelé son ami Watari pour lui faire part de sa brillante idée. Ce dernier, alors plongé dans une affaire «de la plus haute importance», avait pourtant répondu avec le calme et la sérénité qu'on lui connait face à l'état de son ami :

«Oh mais Quillsh, tu te rends compte ! Je suis un génie ! Oh là là ... dis-le bien à L !  
-Oui, oui, bien sûr Roger je ne manquerai pas de lui en parler, avait répondu Watari, las.

Le gérant de l'orphelinat avait alors lancé:

-Je suis comme une puce ! J'ai trop hâte Quillsh ! Quelle bonne idée!»

Nous comprendrons aisément que même le calme légendaire de Watari ait été quelque peu déstabilisé par cet élan d'allégresse enfantine de la part d'un homme ayant largement dépassé la cinquantaine.

Finalement, la conversation téléphonique avait pu se terminer normalement.

Roger, après cet appel, n'était toujours pas calmé, il entreprit donc de réveiller tout l'orphelinat pour annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle. Cependant, il eut l'intuition que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Inutile de préciser qu'il se félicita de cette lucidité à toute épreuve qui le caractérisait.  
Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

--

A seulement quelques étages du bureau de Roger, deux garçons étouffaient des gloussements alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

"C'est presque trop facile de faire les rats d'hôtel ici! lâcha le garçon au pyjama rayé  
-Ouais... C'est presque dissuasif.. Peut-être que c'est de la psychologie inversée...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Mel'?  
-Hé bien, au lieu de placer des rondes de surveillance, qui rendraient nos expéditions vachement intéressantes, Roger préfére ne rien faire pour rendre la chose fade, tu captes?  
-Tu crois que Roger est aussi malin?"

Le garçon aux cheveux blond marqua un silence, plongé dans une profonde réfléxion avant de répondre avec un grand sourire :

"Nan, t'as raison, si J'Y ai pensé, il n'y a aucune chance pour que le vieux sénile...  
-Qui est le vieux sénile, mon garçon? interrompit une voix couinante atrocement familière à Mello  
-Ah mince!"

Devant la porte de la cuisine se tenait Marie-Hélène, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, un air victorieux et suffisant sur le visage.

Mello ne détestait pas la surveillante aux cheveux blond vénitien, mais presque.

Elle passait ses journées à chouchouter Near, qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, et à donner des leçons de morales comme "tu ne mettras pas le feu au jardin", "tu ne surnommeras pas Near Casper." ou "l'union fait la force" d'une voix atrocement pénible qui donnait des envies de meurtre à Mello.

"Mon réseau d'informateurs marche à la perfection héhéhé.. se félicita-t-elle à haute voix  
-On nous a vendu Mello, vite cours!"

Ils prièrent leurs jambes à leur cou, sachant que la course n'était définitivement pas le point fort de la surveillante.

Qui les avait donc vendus? Mello aurait aimé que ce soit Near, pour avoir une raison valable de se défouler sur le jeune albinos, mais cette possibilité était quasiment impossible. Le gros Thomas? Vraisemblable, il avait un petit faible pour la surveillante, et il était très facile à acheter.

Puis il en voulait encore à Mello pour la glace qu'il n'avait pas pu finir.

Mello jurait mentalement en échappant à la surveillante qui braillait derrière les deux fuyards.

Il fallait qu'il se cache, vite.

--

Near se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un affreux cauchemar dont il tremblait encore bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne. Il resta en position assise quelques minutes, tentant de retrouver son calme légendaire, seulement quelques rayons de lune argentés éclairaient faiblement sa chambre faisant apparaître de grandes ombres terrifiantes sur les murs.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus dans ses draps, peu rassuré. Near avait seulement neuf ans et si il était immensément plus mature et intelligent que les enfants de son âge en général, il avait, comme la plupart d'entre eux, encore une peur irraisonnée du noir.

Les jouets bien alignés sur le sol, tels une petite armée, prenaient des allures monstrueuses la nuit, les robots semblaient vraiment menaçants et les peluches démoniaques avec leur sourire grimaçant et leurs yeux en boutons.

Pire encore, le placard qui faisait face à son lit était entrouvert. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il y avait seulement ses vêtements et du linge de maison à l'intérieur, rien de potentiellement dangereux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

D'ailleurs n'avait-il pas fermé le dit placard avant de se coucher?

L'enfant serra les dents. Si seulement L était encore là... Mais le détective d'à peine vingt ans avait quitté l'orphelinat quatre ans auparavant.

Near regrettait le temps où il pouvait se réfugier dans la chambre de L qui de toute façon ne dormait pas beaucoup ("Je suis insomniaque, c'est pas de ma faute") et chassait avec bravoure les monstres de la chambre du petit génie après lui avoir lu une histoire.

Des bruits provenant du placard se firent brusquement entendre coupant Near dans ses pensées nostalgiques. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche, prit l'un de ses robots et se placa à droite de la porte du placard, à l'opposé de la poignée.

Les bruits s'intensifièrent et à la plus grande horreur de Near la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant s'échapper une énorme forme blanche qui émettait d'horribles sons.

Dans un élan de courage, Near lança son robot de toutes ses forces sur la tête du fantôme qui poussa un atroce hurlement de douleur :

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

Le fantôme titubait tandis que Near lui lançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, c'est-à-dire une bonne partie de ses jouets, jusqu'à ce que la bête s'écroule soudainement, hurlant toujours.

Near se mordit la lèvre. Etait-ce vraiment un fantôme? Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir réagit avec violence sous la pression de la peur.

Parce qu'il doutait quand même sérieusement de l'existence des fantômes. Il s'approcha doucement de la victime.

Est-ce qu''il allait avoir des ennuis avec une justice surnaturelle?

Ou pire?

Le "fantôme" se releva et enleva son drap d'un geste brusque, découvrant Matt et Mello dont les yeux luisaient de haine.

Il avait un énorme hématome sur le front et rougissait de colère, il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Habitué aux crises de colère de son ami, Matt recula un peu et sortit nonchalamment une barre de chocolat de sa poche.  
Near, quant à lui, était bien obligé de laisser la colère du blond passer. Si l'on devait comparer la scène à un soir d'orage. il n'avait pas la place enviable de Matt qui pouvait s'assimiler au citadin profondément endormi. Non, il avait la place du paratonnerre, contraint d'absorber toute la féroce violence de l'orage.  
D'ailleurs, Mello avait déjà commencé à hurler, les yeux lançant des éclairs, le poing en l'air menaçant de s'abattre sur le crâne de Near à tout instant.

"NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS NOOOON ?! ÇA TE PREND SOUVENT DE LANCER DES .., il lança un regard atrocement mauvais au robot que Near avait lancé en dernier, ...JOUETS SUR LES GENS CACHES DANS TON PLA..."

Sa voix s'évanouit. Near pensa qu'il s'était sans doute rendu compte, par miracle, de son tort indéniable dans l'histoire. Il semblait à court d'arguments.

"Ouais bon ok. On était cachés dans ton placard, commença-t-il en esquissant un petit geste impatient de la main, mais n'empêche que ... C'ÉTAIT PAS UNE RAISON POUR ME BALANCER CE TRUC SUR LA TÊTE !!" termina-t-il, le visage redevenu soudainement écarlate.

Near étouffa un soupir qui n'aurait fait que rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il n'avait qu'une envie: pouvoir se rendormir.

Quant à Matt, il se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, non loin du lit de Near qui lui faisait apparemment irrésistiblement envie. A présent, il ne tenait plus une barre de chocolat mais un emballage vide, et il fouillait dans le sac que Mello et lui avaient ramené de la cuisine, espérant trouver d'autres barres, vite. Il tenait à la vie et la perspective d'un Mello déjà dans un état de fureur dépassant l'imagination devenant de plus en plus rouge et donc énervé ne faisait que la raccourcir.

"TU M'ÉCOUTES CASPER ?" hurla Mello, ayant la vague impression que Near ne faisait pas attention au flot incessant de paroles qu'il déversait depuis cinq minutes.

Near fit un petit mouvement de tête; il avait l'air terriblement lassé. Matt se dit alors qu'il était temps d'agir. Le roux s'interposa alors entre les deux rivaux à une vitesse pouvant défier celle de la lumière. Il aborda une expression de visage grave et sérieuse avant d'annoncer d'un ton solennel :

"Oh Oh OOOOOh ! On se calme les gars. C'est bon. Peace and Love ! Vous savez ce que j'ai dans ce sac, vous savez ce que j'ai dans ce sac ?"

Mello et Near, pour toute réponse, le regardèrent d'un air à la fois surpris, inquiet et atrocement consterné.

"Dans ce sac, j'ai du chocolat ! lança le rouquin comme s'il venait de découvrir une nouvelle technologie révolutionnaire, du CHOCOLAT ! Rien de meilleur en ce monde ! Vous en voulez, hein, que vous en voulez ?  
-Matt.  
-Ouiiii mon Melloooo ? répondit Matt d'un ton sucré  
-Y'a rien dans ce sac."

Matt jeta un œil au paquet d'un air désespéré.

Rien. Le néant intersidéral.

Il se souvint alors de la course poursuite avec Marie-Hélène... il lui avait semblé que le sac avait diminué de poids...juste après...juste après quoi ? La traversée de la salle commune ? Non. La chute de Marie-Hélène dans le couloir ? Non plus...

Soudain, Matt eut un éclair de génie. La montée des escaliers ! C'était sans doute là qu'il avait tout fait tomber ! Maintenant reste plus qu'à...

"MELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" beugla une voix trop familière aux deux garçons.

Mello et Matt ne surent que faire. La plupart des gens, lorsque qu'ils ne savent quoi faire face au danger restent en place et attendent que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête; Matt et Mello, eux, préféraient courir sans but. Alors ils le firent. Il sortirent à toute vitesse de la chambre inquiétante de Near et se précipitèrent en direction de la leur.

Near resta debout un moment ne savant pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais décida de se recoucher, pensant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Allongé dans son lit, il repensa vaguement à Matt et Mello, il se surprit à songer qu'avec des personnes pareilles il n'y avait besoin ni de monstres ni de fantômes. Les deux garnements faisaient bien plus de dégâts qu'une armée de morts-vivant réunis pour l'apocalypse.

--

"COURS MELLO, COURS !"

Les deux garçons détalaient à toutes jambes dans les couloirs. Ils pensaient s'en être sortis, débarrassés de ces adultes qui se mêlent de tout, lorsqu'ils heurtèrent quelque chose de froid et de terriblement dur.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là les enfants ?" s'exclama une voix terriblement masculine.

Ce qu'ils avaient heurté et qui avait stoppé leur folle course n'était autre qu'une énorme casserole que Maria, la cuisinière de l'orphelinat transportait en la tenant devant elle.

Maria était un être au genre véritablement indéterminé, doté d'une voix particulièrement grave et d'une dureté à toute épreuve, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mello, qu'elle chouchoutait un petit peu. Il faut dire que ce dernier ne manquait jamais de louer Maria pour sa fabuleuse cuisine et redemandait souvent de son sublime gâteau au chocolat.

Selon lui, Maria était une déesse faisant preuve d'une générosité à couper le souffle, l'idéal féminin de Mello.

"Rien Maria, reprit Mello d'une voix douce, on a juste quelques petits ennuis...  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait à Near garnement? répondit Maria de sa voix sourde, Tu veux vraiment des ennuis avec Marie-Hélène ou quoi?  
-Mais j'ai rien fait à Near!  
-Pour une fois, c'est plutôt vrai, ajouta Matt"

Maria soupira, elle adorait ce gamin en temps général, mais il pouvait se montrer insupportable. Elle observait Roger à l'horizon :

"Ah Maria... Mais que faites vous avec cette casserole au milieu de la nuit? demanda Roger, essoufflé par la course poursuite.  
-Bah je la lave."

Le vieil homme regarda la cuisinière d'un air à la fois inquiet et fatigué. Il aurait tellement aimé gérer un orphelinat avec du personnel normal, pas des surveillantes couinardes ou des cuisinières qui lavent la vaisselle après minuit.

"Oui bon, comme vous voulez... Mello, Matt dans mon bureau."

Roger se prit la tête dans les mains et retint un gros soupir. Ils étaient partis.

Parfois, Roger se demandait si il était vraiment fait pour l'éducation où si c'était une erreur d'avoir accepté ce travail.

Il retourna classer sa collection d'insectes dans son bureau, au calme.

Il en avait même oublié ce qu'il voulait annoncer à tous.

* * *

**Tatata..fin de la première partie (je sais, je sais...)**


	7. Nuit septième

**Avant-propos & Disclamer:** Blah blah tout appartient aux auteurs de Death Note !

Tout d'abord nous tenons à nous EXCUSER pour cet énorme retard ! En plus, autant vous le dire tout de suite, il est possible que ce chapitre ne rassasie pas.. /

Même s'il est bien hein ! Mais ça se finit encore.. hm.. vous verrez ! '

Bonne lecture avec nos amis les petits démons ! Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! Avec PLEIN d'action ! MuHaHaHaHAHAHAHA !

* * *

**100 jours à la Wammy's**

**Chapitre 6 **

**Partie 2- ****L'annonce**

«Peut-être qu'un jour, dans plusieurs milliers d'années, nous pourrons lire dans les faits divers qu'un éminent scientifique est mort de fatigue après avoir essayé de déterminer la durée de vie d'une barre de chocolat. Mort de fatigue après un travail acharné de plusieurs années à faire des diagrammes et des analyses sur des humains de son siècle et des précédents. Mort en si bon chemin, mais néanmoins tombé sur un cas exceptionnel. Une barre de chocolat ne pouvant tenir plus d'une seconde ! Tout simplement impossible ! Rien que le temps d'enlever l'emballage prend plus d'une seconde. Et pourtant ... ce ne peut qu'être un démon ! Avaler du chocolat sans enlever l'emballage !

Damnation  
-...T'as toujours un humour aussi développé, Matt.»

L'avantage des repas avec ces deux monstres, c'est que l'on ne s'ennuie jamais, peuvent affirmer les autres pensionnaires présents. Ils trouvent toujours quelque chose d'amusant à faire comme lancer des boulettes de viande sur Roger, se lancer des défis du style «pas cap de manger du poulet en faisant le poirier» et d'autres pires encore.

Grâce à eux, tout le monde se distrayait à table, sauf Near qui semblait ne pas voir ni même entendre ce qui se passait tout autour de lui. D'ailleurs, Near ne restait pas plus de cinq minutes à table, juste le temps d'ingurgiter le minimum nécessaire à sa survie.

Malgré la distraction que procurent Mello et Matt, une autre personne ne s'amusait guère en ce moment. Roger ,assis les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine, semblait attendre le déluge à la table des adultes. Il fixait son assiette de potage d'un air si contrarié que Maria la cuisinière commençait à se vexer.  
Mais contrairement aux apparences le vieil homme ne boudait pas. Il avait simplement eu une idée.  
«Comment l'annoncer de façon pédagogique ?» Voilà le dilemme qui le torturait depuis le début de la soirée.  
Il tenait en effet à ménager les enfants, Roger ne doutait pas un seul instant que son incroyable trouvaille provoquerait un excès de joie chez les petits orphelins, qui aurait le malheur de déclencher une bagarre qui engendrerait des blessés, et peut-être même des traumatisés. Et il avait déjà assez à faire avec Mello et Near.

Il se tordait donc la cervelle dans tous les sens possibles afin de trouver une solution.  
Cependant il n'aimait pas réfléchir bien longtemps à des choses aussi futiles («c'est mon âge, je ne peux pas me concentrer longtemps ») c'est pourquoi il décida de demander conseil à la Reine de la pédagogie adaptée, la douce Marie-Hélène, actuellement debout près de Mello occupée à lui enseigner diverses morales et adages de l'ancien temps («Non, jeter de la soupe sur Near pour voir si il crie c'est pas rigolo.»)  
Les leçons de morale de la jeune surveillante rousse-blonde ne passionnaient évidemment pas le blond mais avaient cependant l'air de rendre Matt très joyeux: il n'arrêtait pas de rire !  
Roger en fut plus que satisfait. Que ce garnement de Mello ne comprenne pas, c'était prévisible puisque qu'il faisait toujours la sourde oreille quand il s'agissait de bonne conduite, mais que Matt se décide à revenir dans le droit chemin, Roger en fut émerveillé !  
Matt était un garçon un peu taciturne et ayant la fâcheuse tendance de manier l'ironie aussi bien que le sarcasme envers tout et n'importe quoi, y compris le curé.  
Il aimait se décrire comme un cow-boy moderne «sans foi, ni loi», surtout aux côtés de Mello (qui, en revanche, faisait l'enfant sage devant le curé, mais c'est une autre histoire.)

«Et n'oublie pas ! L'Union fait la Force !» couina la surveillante dans l'oreille de Mello, déjà pas mal abîmée par les cris continuels de son propriétaire. Il murmura une sorte de «oui, oui c'est ça..» lorsque Marie-Hélène fut assez éloignée pour que ses oreilles se concentrent sur autre chose. Elles étaient toujours à l'affut d'un pleur d'enfant, ou d'un cri quelconque provoqué par Mello (en général).

Roger se précipita vers elle à une vitesse folle pour un homme de plus de cinquante ans, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de surprendre Marie-Hélène, qui ne s'intéressait pas au sport. (pourtant on l'eût crue capable de dire «un esprit sain dans un corps sain» mais elle préférait éviter, de peur qu'on lui intime l'ordre d'aller faire du saut à la perche pour montrer l'exemple.)

«Marie-Hélène, Marie-Hélène !! Je dois vous parler en privé !! »

Parfois, Roger manquait vraiment de jugeote...il venait d'hurler cela en plein réfectoire.

Les enfants se tournèrent tous de leur côté, l'air à la fois curieux et terriblement impatient. Il ne se passait jamais grand chose de très intéressant dans l'orphelinat alors...

Marie-Hélène haussa un sourcil :

«Aucun problème Mr Roger... mais il faudrait que nous allions ailleurs, vous...  
-Marie-Hélène, comment voulez vous que je vous parle si vous me coupez sans arrêt la parole ? Non ne parlez plus ! Écoutez moi ! Je voudrais annoncer aux enfants que je prévois une sortie avec eux ! Oui, une sortie pour les vacances, vous savez...»

Et il débitait son flot incessant de paroles tout en agitant les bras dans tous les sens sans se rendre compte que toute l'assemblée des enfants s'était retournée vers lui, semblant pour la toute première fois très intéressée par ce que racontait le vieil homme.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, un grand et inhabituel silence se terra dans l'immense salle.

«...» dit Marie-Hélène, désemparée.

Les yeux des enfants auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites à force de fixer le vieil homme qui décida alors de prendre les choses en main le plus vite possible. Il prit une chaise vide et s'installa près des tables occupées par les gamins aux yeux exorbités.

«Mes enfants...c'est très mal d'écouter les conversations des adultes !» leur dit-il comme si ne rien n'était.

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un œil perdu. Soit ils avaient rêvé, soit Roger se fichait allègrement d'eux.

«Roger, on sait, on t'a entendu.» dit une voix inhabituellement posée au fond de la deuxième table.

C'était Mello, en même temps, _what else ?_

Matt, assis à ses côtés, semblait s'ennuyer profondément, comme si les gaffes du vieil homme lui étaient vraiment habituelles (ce qui, avec le temps passé dans son bureau, était probablement le cas).

«MELLO ! On ne dit pas «tu» aux grandes personnes !» s'époumona Marie-Hélène, toujours debout, droite comme un piquet. Ou plutôt comme une autruche qui aurait perdu ses marques.

«Oh ça va, il m'entend plus !  
-Oh que si je t'entends toujours Matt ! s'énerva Roger  
-C'est pas Matt qui vient de parler. fit remarquer un enfant ayant l'air assez porcin  
-Je voulais dire Mello !  
-Tu...vous m'avez confondu avec Matt ?»

Sans raison particulière, Mello en fut très irrité. Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas être confondu avec quelqu'un. Lorsque Mello parle, ses paroles sont inimitables. (selon lui)

Alors que le chaos manqua de prendre le dessus, le blond devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate ayant chuté plusieurs fois de l'étalage du maraicher, un miracle arriva.

L'aumônier qui s'occupait de l'éducation religieuse des enfants fit son entrée dans la salle. Si on pouvait au moins accorder une qualité à cet homme beaucoup trop calme pour être honnête, c'est qu'il était une des seules créatures de la terre capable de calmer la boule de fureur qu'était Mello.

«Mello, allons ne t'énerve pas comme cela.» annonça sa voix lente, comme s'il récitait sa prière.

L'enfant se calma instantanément, comme envouté. Il arborait à présent un sourire d'ange et un regard débordant d'admiration, ce qui consternait Marie-Hélène au plus haut point. Comment cet homme d'église pouvait avoir plus d'autorité sur cet enfant qu'un éducateur n'en aurait jamais? Dur échec.

Le seul qui produisait un effet comparable sur Mello était bien sûr L (et Watari, sans nul doute, le vieil homme étant doté d'un redoutable pouvoir de persuasion), qui ne faisait pas non plus parti du corps des éducateurs. Mello constituait donc un double échec pour elle et et les surveillants..  
Les faits énoncés plus haut expliquent le froncement de sourcil de Roger ainsi le retroussement de nez de la surveillante rousse à la vue de l'aumônier.

Matt non plus ne portait pas un amour infini pour l'homme en noir, qu'il considérait comme un rival et un ennemi personnel. Il enrageait sans rien dire lorsqu'il observait Mello faire son manège, sachant pertinemment que chaque promesse qu'il lui ferait («Ouuuui, je me laverai du péché d'Envie vis-à-vis de Near» ou «Le péché de Colère? Oh c'est fini depuis longtemps!») serait démentie dans les heures qui suivront. De toute façon, Matt ne s'accommodait d'aucune forme d'autorité.

Tout cela pour dire que même si l'homme avait réussi à éteindre le volcan que constituait Mello, son arrivée dans la salle ne suscita pas la vague d'applaudissement qu'elle aurait dû déclencher, au contraire.

«Mello, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu criais ? Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'avais dit à propos de la Colère ?»

L'enfant donnait l'impression étrange de ne pas savoir où se mettre. Une réaction qui ne lui arrivait que extrêmement rarement. L'homme d'église s'approcha de Mello et lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule.

«Mon enfant, prend exemple sur tes amis. Tiens, je ne sais pas moi, Near par exemple.»

Pour la première fois depuis que Mello connaissait cet homme calme et posé, il s'énerva en sa présence. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, ils se leva d'un bond et manqua de donner un grand coup de coude à Matt qui s'écarta calmement, il pourrait y avoir une attaque nucléaire, Matt n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce.

«Prendre exemple sur Near ?! Sur Near ?! Et pourquoi TOUJOURS Near? C'est un vrai COMPLOT ! C'est ça hein ? Même vous vous ... Pourquoi ?!

Hé bien... Il a de bonnes notes je crois et...»

Heureusement pour notre homme, Marie-Hélène coupa la conversation avant que Mello ne fasse une chute de tension. Elle avait l'air passablement fatiguée et énervée. Elle hurla de sa voix haut perchée :

«Tout le monde au lit! Et au galop, alllllllllllllleeeez! Hors de ma vue! Sauf Near, elle se tourna vers le désigné qui ne semblait pas préoccupé du tout par les événements, tu peux finir ton repas Near, tu as été gentil tout plein.» termina-t-elle avec un sourire étincelant de bonne fée.

Et en quelques secondes seulement, tout le monde fut envoyé au lit. C'est seulement le menton sous les couvertures que Roger se rappela qu'il avait une grande annonce à faire. Paniqué, il saisit sa robe de chambre d'une main et ses chaussons de l'autre, enfila le tout en vitesse et courut à toutes jambes jusqu'à la chambre de Marie-Hélène. Il toqua à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait et lorsque celle-ci ouvrit, encore endormie, il lui débita à toute vitesse : «Vite ! Réveillez tout le monde et dites leur d'accourir dans la salle commune ! Allez !», et sans demander son reste, il se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Il ne fallut que deux secondes à la surveillante pour comprendre les paroles du vieil homme, car elle était non seulement habituée aux sautes d'humeur et aux idées farfelues de celui-ci, mais elle était aussi immunisée contre les réveils en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Travaillez avec des enfants, et vous comprendrez.

«Mais keskispasse Rogeeeeer...» gémit Mello, visiblement gêné d'avoir été réveillé en pleine nuit, en pleine digestion de son kilo journalier de chocolat.

Ils avaient tous été rassemblé dans la salle Commune, à moitié endormis. Roger se tenait debout sur une table et réclamait le silence depuis à peine vingt minutes.

Il arriva enfin lorsque les enfants furent à cours d'énergie pour se plaindre ou discuter, au plus grand soulagement de l'araignée du placard qui ne souhaitait que dormir, la pauvre.

«Les enfants ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Je voulais choisir le moment opportun pour vous le dire étant donné que vous n'êtes que des enfants, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez un trop grand choc, c'est fragile le cœur à cet âge là, moi vous savez je...»

Un bâillement se fit entendre dans la masse d'enfants ce qui provoqua un élan d'énergie chez le vieil homme:

«Bref ! Voilà ! Nous partons !»

Quelques anges et trois mouches passèrent avant que les gamins ne se rendent compte de la phrase que venait de prononcer le Directeur.

«On part ? Mais où ?  
-A New York, A New York !  
-Non à Paris !  
-Et pourquoi pas à Rio ?  
-Je veux pas partir.  
- En Russie ! En Russsiiiiiie!  
-...»

Le petit cœur fatigué de Roger manqua un battement. Ces enfants avaient donc un cœur d'acier ? Ils n'étaient pas traumatisés à l'idée de sortir de l'établissement ? De ne plus dormir dans leur lit adoré ? De ne plus manger à la même table ? Ils envisageaient même un AUTRE PAYS !

L'enfance avait bien changé.. ils étaient devenus des cyborgs !

Marie-Hélène, voyant Roger dans un état second, manquant à chaque seconde de s'effondrer sur la table,décida de prendre le relais. Elle lâcha la petite main de Near à regret et se plaça devant le troupeau excité que formait les enfants.

«Non non non non non ! Nous n'allons ni à Rio, ni à Paris, ni à Tokyo ..heu.. ni à New York je veux dire !»

Un murmure s'éleva dans le groupe de gamins maintenant mécontents.

«Maiiiiiiis, continua la surveillante, pleine de courage, ça va vous plaire ! Nous allons à la campagne !!»

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite pièce sombre. L'araignée du placard eut l'espoir fou de se rendormir. Mais Mello ouvrit la bouche et son rêve s'évanouit:

«C'est nul ! Avec tout ce que qu'on fait pour vous ! On pourrait aller à Moscou !  
-Ou à Miami ! Renchérit une fille horrible se tenant au fond.  
-Ou sur Mars, pourquoi pas ?» railla Matt, plus sarcastique que jamais.

La surveillante rousse dût, pour calmer quelque peu la situation, faire quelque chose qu'elle exécrait. Mentir.

«Mais voyons les enfants ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle campagne perdue dans les bois ! C'est mieux que la foret des schtroumphs, vous savez, les petits êtres bleus, commença-t-elle de sa voix couinante, c'est une campagne dangereuse ! Truffée de milles dangers ! Vous pourrez faire des parcours en forêt, cueillir des champignons à vos risques et périls ! ..»

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Near, que l'idée de risquer sa vie en foret n'avait pas l'air de tenter plus que ça, et ajouta en riant:

«Enfin, pour les plus casse-cou bien sûr ! Les autres pourront rester dans la petite maison que nous avons louée ! Ils cueillerons des fleurs devant le pallier et ils s'en serviront pour confectionner de jolis bouquets !»

Les enfants se regardèrent tous un instant comme s'ils se concertaient télépathiquement.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Mello annonça à la surveillante rousse: «D'accord, Poil de Carotte, on va voir si c'est bien la campagne.»

Il avait un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

Ils firent mine de retourner se coucher, la surveillante aussi, mais le vieil homme les stoppa en se mettant devant la porte.

«Oh mais non ! Nous partons tout de suite ! Allez pas une minute à perdre ! On y va dans notre bus privé ! Comme le bus magique ! Vous savez !»

Et tout le monde s'en alla.

L'araignée du placard poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son placard, mais collée au manteau de la surveillante rousse.

Horreur. Obligée de partir avec ces dégénérés...

* * *

TO BE (ah ah Tobi) CONTINUED ... --'


	8. Jour Huitième

**Disclamer & Avant-Propos: **

Désolées, vraiment, désolée pour cet inacceptable retard. Nous avons vu toutes vous reviews et nous vous remercions chaudement. Ça nous a beaucoup touché ! Pour information, la fic avait été mise en hiatus pour manque de motivation momentané, en plus des cours..

Mais c'est revenu maintenant ! Ce chapitre était censé être plus long, mais on a été obligées de le couper en deux, donc, vous aurez la nouvelle partie bientôt !

Death Note et ses personnages à moitiés fous appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata !

* * *

**Jour huitième**

**Le voyage, le doigt et la fuite**

**L**e soleil se lève, tel le Roi Lion sur sa colline, la rosée du matin perle sur les vertes feuilles décorant le paysage désertique, les oiseaux semblent sortir d'une immense torpeur, ils se mettent à chanter, doucement, comme pour avertir tout le monde que la journée peut commencer.

Cette scène donnerait presque la larme à l'œil. Si criante de vérité; l'éveil de la nature dans tout son être, délicate mais si puissante.

Pourtant, personne n'était là pour pleurer, les plaines de campagne étant désertes.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la foule préférait-elle la ville ? Si triste, si grise !

Telles étaient les poétiques pensées d'un vieil homme fatigué. Et il ne pouvait les partager avec personne. Il se sentait si seul... enfin, nous ne sommes pas ici pour relater la vie de cet homme. Non pas parce que l'on s'en fiche, mais parce que cet homme n'est pas le personnage principal de cette histoire.

Le personnage principal, nous l'avons déjà présenté. C'est la campagne, les plaines désertes, les oiseaux heureux, le soleil mégalomane, la nature quoi. Dans toute sa naturalité.

Mais elle ne restera pas longtemps indemne, cette nature.

N'importe qui vous le dirait. N'importe qui voyant ce car jaune canari (oh, le cliché.) fonçant sans pitié et avec grand fracas dans le petit chemin campagnard.

«Si seulement il n'y avait que le car» pensaient les pissenlits au coin de la route.

Oui car, eux, il _les_ avaient vus. Les monstres du car. Ces gamins fous furieux, pressés de piétiner ces fleurs, de cracher sur la rosée, de ... d'écraser les chenilles ! Quel affront ! Ils en pleuraient et surtout ils se cacheraient s'ils avaient des jambes.

«C'estquandqu'onarrive?  
-Pas maintenant, Mello...»

Cette scène, dans laquelle Mello avec empressement à Marie-Hélène qui soupirait et répondait de plus en plus laborieusement (elle était en train d'effectuer un test dans un magasine féminin et était beaucoup trop concentrée pour répondre à un petit garçon blond et pénible, peut-être que cela aurait été bien différent si la question avait été posée par un petit garçon albinos, cependant.) était si fréquente depuis la veille au soir que tout le car semblait s'être habitué.

Il faut dire que tous les enfants étaient concentrés par le calcul «super difficile» que Roger leur avait donné à faire. La Wammy's a des activités un peu particulières, il faut l'avouer.

Pourquoi Mello ne le faisait-il pas ? Mais voyons il avait déjà terminé ! Depuis 2 minutes et 21 secondes. Vous l'aurez deviné, Near avait terminé depuis 2 minutes et 22 secondes.

La rivalité, c'est comme ça Mello. Tu auras _toujours_ une seconde de retard sur Near.

«C'estquandqu'onarrive?»

Au fin fond du car, Matt jouait aux cartes avec le gros Thomas. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas compris les règles, et par conséquent, n'arrêtait plus de perdre contre son adversaire qui lui laissait pourtant négligemment voir sa main.

Matt soupira, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

«Bon t'es trop nul, _gros Thomas_, je vais jouer avec Marie-Hèlene !  
-Nan ! Y'a que moi qui peut jouer avec Marie-Hélène ! Pas vrai, Marie-Hélène ?» couina le gros Thomas, en agitant les jambes

La surveillante était beaucoup trop occupée à monologuer avec Near pour lui répondre.

Matt grommela quelque chose contenant le mot «game boy» et se mit à fouiller dans son sac, aussi activement que d'habitude. Il se rendit compte avec une sainte horreur que la dite Game Boy avait disparu. Son cœur manqua un battement. Si c'était le gros Thomas… non. Le gros Thomas aurait laissé des traces sur le lieu du crime : marques de doigts, taches de graisses et autres joyeusetés.

Alors ce ne pouvait être que…

Mello, qui était assis juste derrière Marie-Hélène, semblait à peu près remis de sa défaite d'une seconde contre Near. Disons qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser. Puis, commettre un méfait le rendait toujours de meilleure humeur. Certains se consolent dans la nourriture, d'autres dans les actions de bienfaisance, eh bien, lui, c'était les petites méchancetés.

Ces mesquineries, minimes selon Mello ne l'étaient pas pour le propriétaire de la Game Boy sur laquelle il pianotait sans remords.

« T'es mort sale monstre ! Héhéhéh, ricanait le blond  
-Mello, surveille ton langage. » lança machinalement Marie-Hélène, occupée à défroisser la chemise de Near.

Mello ne broncha pas, tant habitué à la voix couinante de Marie-Hélène qu'il y faisait plus réellement attention. Il lui arrivait parfois (mais très rarement) de plaindre Near : il la supportait toute la journée après tout.

Le car entama une pente sévère, mais pas dans le sens de la descente. Pour l'anecdote, il faut savoir que le trajet original comportait la descente de la pente, mais Roger avait tellement peur que les enfants vomissent partout, ou pire, s'amusent un peu trop, qu'il avait expressément demandé au chauffeur de changer son itinéraire.

Donc, on ne s'amusait pas du tout, pire, on s'ennuyait à mourir, et il commençait à faire un peu trop chaud au goût de Mello qui lâcha la Game Boy un instant pour ouvrir la fenêtre qu'il était strictement interdit d'ouvrir.

Matt, à l'affût de sa console, remarqua que le petit monstre blond l'avait délaissée. Sans attendre, il se précipita dessus, ce qui fit hurler Mello, qui se coinça le doigt dans la fenêtre.

Il hurlait, et on se demandait bien pourquoi. Après tout il avait réussi à le sortir son doigt non ?

« Roooooooooooooooooooooogerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!! Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiignnnnnnnneeeeeeeee !! »

Le vieil homme se déplaça lentement (un peu trop pour les tympans des autres passagers), lentement, vers Mello qui criait à s'en tordre les cordes vocales.

«Tu … quoi, mon garçon ? dit Roger en considérant un instant ou deux le doigt du blond.  
-Je SAIGNE, ça se voit noooonnnn ? se contenta de répondre Mello, sa voix montant vertigineusement dans les aigus  
-Allons allons, temporisa le vieil homme, ce n'est rien tu ne vois pas… »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il regarda vraiment le doigt de Mello. Qui ressemblait toujours à un doigt bien que quelque peu…déformé. Matt décrira plus tard ce qu'il restait du membre : « on aurait un peu dit de la pâte à modeler... enfin c'est mon avis hein… »

«Maiiiis qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Monsieur Roger ? geignit la surveillante rousse  
-Comment ça ?  
-J'ai enroulé le doigt de Mello avec du papier toilette, Monsieur Roger !  
-Et…, dit Roger d'un air plutôt exaspéré  
-Maiiiiis, Monsieur Roger, on peut rien faire d'autre !! »

Roger marqua un instant de silence

« Comment ça ? répéta-t-il, incrédule  
-Mooonsieur, on a pas de trousse de secours, ni d'alcool, ni de désinfectant, ni de bétadine, ni de nettoyant … » geint la surveillante

Pas de désinfectant. En plein milieu de la campagne ! Mais qui s'était donc occupé des valises ?!

Personne n'osa dire à Roger que c'était **lui** qui s'était occupé des valises.

« Je souffre, annonça posément Mello, quand le car s'arrêta enfin, j'ai le doigt en charpie à cause d'un imbécile appellé Matt, j'ai du papier toilette tout sanglant scotché à ma main. Je souffre.»

Et sa complainte aura continué si le chauffeur n'avait pas ordonné, à bout de forces, à tout le monde de descendre immédiatement. (Matt commençait à lui faire la conversation contre son gré et le pauvre homme sentait ses forces le quitter de plus en plus rapidement)

On était à 1 km de l'auberge. Alors, Roger, dans toute sa grandeur d'âme, accepta. Sans penser aux conséquences.  
1 km, c'est court ,seul.  
1 km, c'est très long avec tout un troupeau d'enfants excités.

Et un blessé « grave » qui « souffrait le martyr» à cause «d'un pauvre geek »

Et un albinos qu'on devait garder au frais sous une ombrelle.

-------

« On arrive bientôt ? »

Matt avait pris le relais. Mello n'étant pas en état, surtout mental, de demander quoi que ce soit, son ami, compatissant ( ?), le faisait pour lui.  
Mais ce que Matt ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, c'était que Mello s'en fichait totalement.

Il était obligé de marcher près de la surveillante rousse (sinon elle se mettait à couiner) et donc, par conséquent, à côté de Near.  
Qui ne marchait pas. On ne peut même pas affirmer qu'il trottinait, il semblait encore un degré en dessous. Si le mot existait, on aurait pu dire que Near marchottait.

La chenille d'enfants allait donc non seulement très lentement, mais en plus écrasait tout sur son passage.  
Le cauchemar des pissenlits sauvage s'était réalisé.

« Eh, Near, souffla Mello, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ça t'écorcherait d'avancer plus vite ?  
-…pourquoi ? demanda Near, économisant le plus de mots possible (comme lui déconseillait Marie-Hélène : « il faut que tu t'ouvres aux autres, Near ! »)  
-Parce que sinon on doit marcher … à côté, tenta d'expliquer Mello

Near lui posa la question qui lui titillait la langue "Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?"

«Je suis blessé ! Ça se voit pas ?! » cria Mello, perdant tout son calme, une fois de plus.

Le dialogue s'arrêta là, Near détourna la tête, visiblement ennuyé.  
Il dit quelque chose à Marie-Hélène, discrètement, qui sourit (Il était tellemeeent rare que Near lui demande quelque chose).

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie-Hélène portait Near et accéléra : « Allez, le blessé, railla-t-elle, dépêche toi ! »

Mello essaya de maitriser sa rage.  
Mais comme d'habitude il n'y parvenait pas. Jamais.

Si des larmes avaient coulé, il aurait eu l'air d'un gamin capricieux alors il se retint, pour une fois.

Si seulement on avait été à Moscou…  
Cette campagne est vide. Ces paysages sont déserts. Il ne se passe rien. C'est le néant, ici, le manque d'action en devenait presque étouffant.

Il sourit.

« Hey, Matt.. ! »

Le garçon roux se retourna aussi vivement que son organisme lui permettait :

« T'as plus mal Mello ?  
-Si. Écoute, j'ai une idée… »

----------

« Un kilomètre à pieds, ça use, ça use, les souliers… »

Roger aimait chanter.

Plus jeune, il voulait être chanteur. Si seulement sa mère avait voulu ! Il serait déjà sur scène !  
Parfois les parents sont trop stricts, se disait le vieil homme, bien souvent, pensant à sa propre mère avec une nostalgie non dissimulée.

Le vieil homme laissa ses pensées d'enfance de côté.  
On était arrivé.

Par réflexe de vieil enseignant, il sortit sa fiche d'appel.

On dit toujours qu'il y a des journées où l'on ferait mieux de rester couché.  
Celle là en faisait partie, sans aucun doute.

« Marie-Hélène... où sont Mello et Matt ? »

A l'heure qu'il est certainement dans la nature.

Seuls.

* * *

Encore une fois, milles fois désolées pour le retard, vous avez le droit de nous châtier !

Le prochain chapitre arrive le plus tôt possible !


	9. Nuit Huitième

Disclamer & Avant-Propos: Les personnages sont à Ohba et Obata !

Désolée du temps, mais avouez que le retard était moins immense que la dernière fois ! :)

La forêt est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inquiétante :D

**EDIT** : Correction apportée par Personne 2 le 19 juin à 14:11, qui d'ailleurs ne fait plus que la correction et la réception des mails :D

* * *

**NUIT HUITIEME**

**La revanche des chenilles !**

Tout se passait exactement comme dans un film d'horreur: détail par détail. Les branches des arbres qui craquaient sans raison aucune, les hiboux qui s'amusaient à faire danser leurs ombres à la lueur trop pâle de la lune, les bruits de pas, les chuchotements des feuilles..

Et cette même peur d'enfant qui vous prenait au ventre.  
Qui vous arrachait, vous déchirait, vous lacérait.

Les deux enfants n'avoueraient jamais ce qu'ils considéraient comme la plus grande de leur faiblesse: la peur. Matt serrait ses affaires, anxieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Mello tentait d'avancer dans la broussailles, énervé et exaspéré comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Quel idiot! Décider d'aller dans ce bois stupide, tout ça pour … pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pour se faire remarquer, comme d'habitude.

Il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois et ne faisait pas attention à son ami derrière lui. C'était bien la première fois. (oui, bon, peut être la deuxième)

Le murmure des broussailles cessa un instant. Mello s'était arrêté.

«Mello ?» chuchota Matt, manquant de tomber la tête la première dans le feuillage.

Son ami ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il s'accroupit, d'abord, puis se mit la tête dans les mains. Il semblait en proie à la fois à un dilemme d'adulte et au désespoir de l'enfance. Matt avait du mal à différencier les deux.

«Mello, on devrait faire demi-tour..  
-On fait demi-tour depuis une heure, Matt. On est perdus.»

L'enfant roux esquissa un geste amical. Puis il se ravisa. Il ne savait pas comment le prendrait Mello.

________________________________________

Roger se retenait d'hurler parce qu'il venait de le faire pendant une heure. Mais il aurait bien aimé continuer.

Marie-Hélène, paniquée, courait un peu partout, Near à la main.

En fait, aucun des adultes n'avaient de réaction appropriée. Il leur fallait de l'aide. L'aide d'un albinos surdoué aurait été la bienvenue (what else ?) mais celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à donner même un minuscule coup de main.

La surveillante rousse n'y avait pas pensé de toute façon, et Roger non plus. Ils se contentaient de s'agiter comme un éléphant dans une boite d'allumette. Rien de très productif.

Puis une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit de Roger. Il eut une idée. Une idée formidable, une idée qui pourrait renverser le monde s'il avait des bras.

«Mariiiiie-Hélène !  
-Oui Monsieur Roger ? , couina la surveillante avec la vigueur d'une plante desséchée.  
-On devrait aller dans la forêt !»

Un grand silence suivit.

Ce n'était pas le fait que Roger semblait venir de Pluton, mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Near avait dit ça il y a trois heures et qu'il l'avait totalement ignoré.

«Monsieur Roger... chuchota la surveillante

-J'y VAIS ! Comptez sur Marie-Hélène pour vous les ramener sains et saufs !» conclut-elle, brave comme un lion.

Finalement le bon sens de Roger le poussa à envoyer la courageuse rouquine accompagnée de quelques autres surveillants.

Elle avait presque pleuré au moment de lâcher la main du petit albinos.

«Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit sucre d'orge en miel, nous nous reverrons !»

Il semblait qu'elle partait à la guerre et qu'elle venait de laisser son petit enfant aux griffes d'un orphelinat peu recommandable.

La scène aurait pu être complète si Near l'avait écoutée, ou même simplement regardée. Mais son regard se portait vers l'épaisse tâche verte dans le paysage nocturne. La forêt lui semblait un peu inquiétante quand même...et ce n'était un qu'un amas d'arbres pourtant.

«Marie-Hélène, soyez prudente. Et prenez ça.»

Il lui tendit un petit talkie-walkie noir à l'air plutôt perfectionné. Elle ne se demanda pas d'où il le sortit, trop contente que ce petit si renfermé lui confie quelque chose.

«Prévenez moi si vous les trouvez ou si vous avez un problème, d'accord ? Je verrai ce que je peux faire.»

Il avait dit ça de son ton si habituellement calme, comme s'il récitait une équation. Cependant, la surveillante le connaissait depuis longtemps et elle décelait quelque chose d'autre.. comme s'il regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir venir.

__________________________________________________

«On est perdus, je te dis !»

Matt avait eu du mal à retenir ce cri de désespoir qu'il gardait enfermé depuis trois heures déjà.

«....on est pas perdus. C'est juste une forêt...une forêt c'est un tas d'arbres ! On est pas assez stupides pour se perdre là dedans....mer..»

Il tomba à genoux par terre. C'était un peu trop. Le noir, la solitude, la peur... c'est beaucoup pour un enfant, même pour un génie.

«Mello, écoute, on a cas rester là, et attendre qu'ils arrivent.»

Le blond semblait trouver cette solution inenvisageable. Depuis le début il n'avait fait que marcher, marcher sans s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.  
Pourtant, cette fois il sembla réellement et pour la première fois, à bout de forces. Assis par terre il enfonça sa tête entre ses bras et respira fort.

«Matt...mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?»

_________________________

L'expédition menée par Marie-Hélène ne marchait pas plus vite que les neurones de Roger.  
Et c'était un réel problème.  
Elle passait devant, quelques surveillants derrière elle et semblait plus anxieuse que jamais (plus que lorsque Near avait été enfermé dans la machine à laver).

Pour se donner du courage, elle chantonnait des génériques de dessins animés plus ou moins recommandables.

Elle essayait surtout d'oublier que son sens de l'orientation avait toujours été désastreux.

«....je crois que... on est per...» marmonna-t-elle, paniquée.

_________________________

Un complot se préparait dans les herbes noires de la forêt. Un assassin se cachait dans les fourrés...enfin, il semblait être un assassin. Du moins, il n'avait pas l'air net.

Il les avait vus, les deux petits enfants perdus. Et il préparait son plan.

________________________

«Mello. Ne t'endors pas...»

Matt n'avait pas de game boy, et la nuit lui paraissait beaucoup trop dangereuse sans une console pour détourner ses pensées des branches craquantes et des arbres aux formes inquiétantes.

«S'il te plait.. promis je ne te raconte plus d'histoires de fantômes...»

Il s'approcha de l'endroit où reposait son ami et s'accroupit près de sa veste qui devait lui servir de couverture.

«MELLO !»

Crier n'avait servi à rien, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. La veste était le seul vestige de la présence de Mello vers la souche d'arbre.

«Meellooooooo !»

Matt hurlait de toutes ses forces. Se retrouver seul dans cette forêt ne lui disait déjà rien de bon, mais si en plus son meilleur ami était en danger...

«Ne criez plus, jeune garçon.» lui intima une voix derrière lui.

Le garçon se retourna, pris d'une peur panique, et entr'aperçut une forme noire, très grande.  
Un homme qui parlait d'une voix calme se tenait là, devant lui, à présent.

Son aura était particulièrement inquiétante, et pourtant, on ne distinguait rien de son visage par cette nuit d'encre.  
Matt manqua de s'évanouir lorsqu'il remarqua la petite forme ballante que portait l'homme sur son épaule.

Mello... Mello!

______________________

«Allez ! Plus fort que tous ! C'est nous ! Les surveillants ! Bougeons nous !»

Marie-Hélène tentait de retrouver son calme, chanter le générique d'Albator ne l'avait pas aidé alors, elle essayait d'en inventer un.  
Ses comparses la suivaient tant bien que mal dans la jungle épaisse que représentait cette forêt pour des humains.  
Ah, elles riaient bien, maintenant, les chenilles.  
La surveillante rousse jeta un œil au ciel bleu étoilé. Au moins on voyait les étoiles à la campagne.. et aussi les gros hélicoptères.

Le vent que produisit l'engin provoqua un véritable branle-bas de combat dans l'espace fermé qu'était la forêt.  
Et là, les chenilles ne rirent plus. Satanés humains.

Le talkie walkie de la surveillante vibra, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il était tombé par terre il y a dix minutes, et en ce moment une grosse limace montait dessus.

____________________

«Ne criez pas, jeune garçon, ce sera bientôt terminé.»

La voix posée et envoûtante de l'homme empêchait Matt de pleurer mais il en mourrait d'envie.

Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce que lui avait préconisé Marie-Hélène pour ce genre de situation. Mais les adultes parlaient toujours de bonbons et de voitures jamais de forêt...

«Venez.»

Il aurait voulu refuser. Pourtant il sentit que c'eût été une mauvaise idée.

«D'accord, mais dites moi qui vous êtes.» chuchota-t-il à son ravisseur.

La forme noire eut un petit se rendit alors compte qu'il avait déjà un... «certain âge» comme disent les surveillantes entre elles.

«Mon nom est Quillsh.»

Quillsh ? C'est moche. Mais Matt évita tout commentaire déplacé. Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Malgré la volonté de son bon sens, il partit avec le vieil homme. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner Mello sur le dos de l'inconnu.

___________________________

«Un hélicoptère ?»

Marie-Hélène sembla étonnée, puis elle se souvint qu'elle devait prévenir Near de leur avancée. Elle tapota la poche de son pantalon et s'aperçut avec horreur que le précieux petit engin avait disparu.

«Houston, on a un problème.»

Et tout le monde compris tout de suite. Non seulement Marie-Hélène était nulle en orientation mais en plus elle était maladroite comme un hippopotame dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Au moins autant que Mello était colérique.

Ils comprirent et la suivirent du mieux qu'ils purent. Elle déjà avait commencé à courir et à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

«Vous le pedoooooooo je vous ai vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!»

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu encore ?!

____________________________

Une jeune femme hurlait comme une dégénérée derrière eux.

«Arrêteeeezzzz vouuuuuuus !!»

Une scène digne d'un mauvais film américain se déroula devant les yeux ébahis de Matt et des surveillants figurants.

Marie-Hélène se jeta sur la forme noire qui esquiva doucement son coup de poing. La jeune femme se rattrapa magnifiquement bien sur une souche posée là mais glissa juste après. Elle se retrouva par terre. Non vaincue, elle saisit le supposé ravisseur à la cuisse et le fit tomber la tête la première au sol ce qui propulsa le corps évanoui de Mello contre un arbre. La forme se releva immédiatement après et tendit une main à la surveillante.

«Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !» s'empressa-t-il de dire en l'époussetant.

Et là, la jeune femme devint rouge de honte. Elle venait de reconnaître Watari.

«AHHHHHHH !!! WATARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!» hurla-t-elle en posant une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte.

Le vieil homme esquissa un sourire et lui tapota l'épaule.

«Je vous pardonne, j'ai encore la tête solide! Mais je me demande si L en fera autant.» lui dit-il en riant.

Toujours aussi gentleman, Watari !

_________________________________

Mello dormait sur une banquette, mais il ne le savait pas encore.  
Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent tout d'un coup en mémoire et il s'assit brusquement, paniqué. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt mais dans un chalet éclairé par une chaude lumière et surtout parfumé par l'odeur sucrée d'un chocolat chaud.

Sa tête semblait peser une tonne, et il était presque sûr que son oeil droit était enflé. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi, cependant.

«Ouquejesuiiiis...» murmura-t-il.

Il acheva de se redresser sur le canapé aux couleurs chatoyantes. Matt était enfoncé dans un fauteuil et pianotait sur sa console de jeu. Les adultes étaient tous rassemblés autour d'une table.

L était là.

«LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!! Tu es venu pour me sauver !!! C'est toi qui m'a secouru du pédophiiiileeee !!! Je le savaiiiis !!»

Il semblait si heureux que personne n'osa le contredire, surtout pas Marie-Hélène.  
Le détective, qui était arrivé peu après en hélicoptère, semblait épuisé, comme d'habitude, mais il afficha un sourire réjoui en apercevant Mello.

Il s'assombrit un peu lorsqu'il constata que le garçon lui avait sifflé **son **chocolat chaud. Mais enfin...  
Marie-Hélène n'osait étrangement pas regarder Watari dans les yeux elle fixait une mouche sur le mur avec une intensité qui eût fait rougir n'importe qui. Mello fit la même chose une fois que l'histoire lui fut racontée.

«Comment ça ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Watari, vous auriez pu me le dire !! Vous me faites jamaiiiis confiiiianceeee !!!!» hurla le blond.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une tablette de chocolat.

«Je voulais vous donner une bonne petite leçon, mon jeune ami. Les enfants ne devraient pas se promener seuls la nuit.»

Devant tant de classe réunie en un seul humain, Mello se tut et dévora littéralement son chocolat.

«D'ailleurs, vous devriez remercier votre vrai sauveur.» ajouta Watari en désignant la masse blanche que formait Near, non loin.

«KEUWAAAAH !? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a faire dans cette histoire celui-là ?! Pfff...» grogna Mello en croisant les bras.

Marie-Hélène daigna lui parler du talkie walkie:  
«C'est lui qui a prévenu Watari. Et si je n'avais pas perdu mon talkie walkie.. il m'aurait prévenue !» Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait, comme une mère qui parle de son enfant prodige.

«........................................................................»

Mello ne semblait pas enclin à articuler ne serait-ce que la première syllabe du mot «merci», alors Roger le força, rien qu'un peu.  
Near ne souffla mot. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter attention, comme d'habitude. Mais il parut tout de même satisfait quand Mello murmura un remerciement, même forcé.

«La prochaine fois, on n'ira pas à la campagne, promis...»

_________________________

Quelque part, une chenille se faisait écraser par une chaussure à talons Dior. Elle avait toujours détesté cette marque.

* * *

La prochaine fois... une nouvelle aventure !! :D


	10. Jour Neuvième

**Avant-Propos et disclaimer:** Commençons par le disclaimer: Death Note, c'est pas à moi. Voilà.

Ensuite, l'avant-propos, le vrai. Je suis très heureuse de voir vos reviews, comme à chaque fois, de même que ma coéquipière. Vraiment ça nous touche, donc merci de votre soutien ! ^^

J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire ! On va donc procéder points par points:

1) Cette fic, et j'en suis réellement désolée, ne comptera pas 100 chapitres. Hem, parce que c'est vraiment trop dur. Bon, ce n'est pas un non définitif, mais je préfere vous prévenir !

2) Cela ne veut pas du tout dire que la fic est bientôt finie ! Ce n'est pas le cas ! ^^ J'ai encore beaucoup d'idée et de la motivation à revendre, et vous aurez une **vraie** fin, donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

3) Je vais écrire une autre fic DN. Ca c'était pour vous prévenir. Je ne sais pas si ça sera "humour", mais me connaissant il y a des chances... à suivre !

4) Dernière chose, certains le savent peut être, j'écris beaucoup, beaucoup, de Hetalia en ce moment. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous invite vraiment à découvrir ce manga. Il est juste parfait. Vous avez de tout: du yaoi, du shônen ai, de l'angst, de l'humour, du crack... et malheuresement, il y a beaucoup de fics chez les anglophones mais peu chez nous ! Alors n'hesitez pas à faire un tour, j'écris des fics dans ce genre !

5) Appréciez bien ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que la moyenne ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**100 jours à la Wammy's**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Jour neuvième.**

Un oiseau chantait sur une branche, sautillant, rempli de joie et d'allégresse en cette douce matinée de printemps. Il chantait une agréable mélodie qui semblait envelopper le bâtiment voisin d'une aura de calme et de passivité. Le monde avait presque l'air beau.

L'oiseau décida de changer de branche, et sans regarder où il mettait les pattes, sauta dans le vide et se cassa le bec en bas.

Il y a, et il y aura toujours des enfants insupportables, comme Mello qui ricanait sous les épaisses feuilles de l'arbre.

"Un piaf de moins ! Ça t'apprendra à me réveiller !

-Mello, je crois que t'as un peu abusé, sur ce coup là... dit son ami qui se tenait à côté de lui de la voix monocorde de l'enfant blasé qu'il était.

-Nan. J'ai bien fait. Ces piafs se croient utiles à l'humanité même ils n'ont pas plus de cervelle que Near."

La mauvaise foi de Mello n'avait absolument aucune limite. Il était sept heures du matin, et déjà, il avait fait une "mauvaise action". Marie-Hélène avait beau le sermonner au sujet de la protection des petits oiseaux mignons, ça ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que ça.

"Ahhh. J'ai encore sommeil, Matt, mais j'ai la flemme de me recoucher..."

Il avait tout l'air de chercher une idée géniale qui ne venait pas. C'est à dire qu'il avait l'air à la fois énervé et plongé dans une réflexion intense.

Que faire pour gâcher la journée ?

"Mello, tu voudrais pas plutôt te recoucher... c'est pas passionnant les petits oiseaux dehors.."

Matt n'osait surtout pas avouer que sa game boy lui manquait affreusement, de peur que Mello la rejette par la fenêtre pour avoir l'audace d'intéresser son ami plus que lui. Il était un peu égocentrique parfois.

"Matt, on va pas rester ici à rien faire.  
-Bah tu ne sembles pas avoir d'idée.  
-Ca va venir, attend que mon cerveau de génie trouve.  
-On a tout le temps, alors.  
-...."

Mello n'avait pas répondu à la dernière réplique de Matt pour la bonne raison qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il avait tendance à ne pas faire attention aux sarcasmes incessants de son ami roux. C'était un peu comme sa ponctuation personnelle. ("Oh Marie-Hélène, que votre voix est douce aujourd'hui.." ou encore "Oh, Mr Roger, toujours aussi perspicace!" Matt était un enfant insolent, mais les adultes avaient du mal à s'en rendre compte).

Le garçon roux prit peur lorsqu'il entrevut la lueur démoniaque dans les yeux de son ami. Il avait rarement peur de ce genre de lueur, mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être face au Diable en personne.

"Matt, tu es mon ami, hein ?  
-..heu, ouais.  
-Je peux compter sur toi en TOUTE circonstances... continua Mello, d'une voix sucrée qui en disait long.  
-Sans problème...  
-Alors viens, je t'explique."

_________

Near ne dormait plus depuis deux heures. Il se réveillait toujours tôt, non pas par soucis d'être le premier arrivé au petit-déjeuner, mais plutôt parce que dormir n'était pas une activité des plus productive. Son sub-conscient le forçait ainsi à se lever à cinq heures du matin chaque jour.

Présentement, il se tenait assis sur la moquette de sa chambre et jouait pensivement avec un de ses nombreux jouets. Ce à quoi il pensait restera à jamais un mystère aux yeux de l'humanité, mais il avait l'air assez pensif.

Le jeune garçon avait un mauvais pressentiment, et il n'était pas du genre à faire attention à ce genre de futilité.

"Near, mon petit chou ! Tu es réveilléééé ?" appela sa surveillante attitrée de derrière la porte.

Il se leva et alla lui ouvrir.

"Oh, toujours aussi lève-tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire, Désolée de te déranger, mais tu sais qu'aujourd'hui Roger a prévu une sortie en ville !"

Le petit albinos acquiesça. Il ne comptait pas y aller.

"Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas y aller, mais je venais m'en assurer. Tu es sûr ?" lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix couinante.

Il en était sûr. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir.

"Parce que...si tu n'y vas pas tu devras rester avec Mello et Matt." conclut-elle, l'air un peu inquiet.  
-Ils n'y vont pas ?  
-Ils ont subitement décidés de rester là...va savoir pourquoi.

-Alors ?"

C'était une des rares fois de sa vie qu'il hésitait. La vie lui offrait là un cruel dilemme. Rester avec Mello et Matt qui ne lui laisseraient sans doute pas une seconde de répit, ou alors aller en ville...une idée qui le faisait frissonner d'avance.

"Je vais aller avec vous."

Marie-Hélène eut un sourire gêné.

"Mais Near..."

Elle n'insista pas plus. Near eut alors l'intime conviction que la jeune femme allait supplier Roger toute la matinée pour qu'elle puisse rester ici et ainsi le convaincre de rester au chaud avec elle. Et sans Mello et Matt.

Il retourna jouer avec un de ses robots lorsque la surveillante eut claqué la porte.

____________

Roger préparait toutes ses petites affaires bien calmement tout en songeant aux magasins qu'il allait faire en ville. Un peu de shopping ne faisait de mal à personne. Et puis après tout il avait encore la "forme" pour son âge. (il avait lu ça dans un un magasine pour personnes d'un "certain âge").

Le vieil homme posa son sac à dos sur une chaise de bois, non loin de l'immense fenêtre de son bureau. (il en était très fier, d'ailleurs. Il était persuadé que même Quillsh en était jaloux.) et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci lui éclata soudainement le nez.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ???" hurla-t-il en se tenant le visage.

Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir brutalement la porte et s'excusait dans un débit de paroles incroyablement rapide.

"ExcusezmoimonsieurRoger !!!" couina la surveillante maladroite.

L'homme fut pris d'un étonnement immense lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Marie-Hélène mais d'une des nouvelles recrues.

"Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air effrayant, dites-moi tout."

Elle se gratta le cou et hésita un instant avant de balbutier:

"Mello...il a laissé un mot dans la sa-salle des sur-sur-surveillants..."

Roger ne voyait pas en quoi cela méritait une telle panique. En vérité, il n'osait pas imaginer la dernière bêtise de Mello. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et l'expédition en forêt de l'avait pas beaucoup calmé. Il suffisait que L et Watari soient dans les parages pour qu'il baisse la tête, cela dit.

"Montrez moi cela, mademoiselle." ordonna-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

___________

"Mello ? Mello ?"

Mello, il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Le jeune garçon était extrêmement concentré. Certes, Matt avait eu une bonne idée; écrire un message à Roger pour lui annoncer leur fugue était génial. Tout le monde s'inquiéterait, et peut être même que les pompiers devraient se déplacer, qu'une alerte enlèvement serait décrétée dans le monde entier, que son nom figurait sur tous les magasines pour mémères et qu'il deviendrait si célèbre que même Near en baverait de jalousie. Ouiiii. Heheh, son plan fonctionnerait à merveille.

Mais pour l'instant, il était concentré sur une gigantesque moto noire et brillante. Et il tentait tant bien que mal de la faire fonctionner.

"Mello ? Melloooooooo ?  
-KWAAH ? répondit le blond, déjà hors de lui.  
-T'as oublié la clef.  
-...Merci Matt."

Mello avait tendance à ne pas s'embarrasser des détails. Matt se fit la réflexion qu'un jour cette sale manie le perdrait. Enfin bon, carpe diem, comme disait si bien Roger lorsque qu'il avait envie de pratiquer un peu la philosophie.

L'engin émit rapidement un bruit des plus satisfaisant pour les deux jeunes garçons. Ils étaient plutôt informés sur la façon dont fonctionnait ce genre de véhicule, informés à grands coups de films d'actions pour ados désœuvrés, de photos, de publicité diverses, et surtout de vraies expériences. (Ils avaient déjà substituée une moto à moitié en ruines, un jour, et ils s'étaient juré de ne plus jamais recommencer...pour une semaine. Cela restait néanmoins une expérience traumatisante pour Mello qui n'osait pas en reparler; le regard de Watari ce jour-là...il en frissonnait encore.)

Ils s'installèrent sur l'engin, Mello à l'avant. Prendre les commandes, il adorait ça. Il jubila en se disant que jamais de la vie, Near ne pourrait faire une chose pareille.

"C'est partiiiiiiiii !" cria-t-il alors qu'ils démarraient en trombe vers l'inconnu.

_____________

_"Roger,_

_On s'en va. Pour toujours._

_Et ne le dit pas à L, sinon tu auras des ennuis ! Par contre, tu peux prévenir les pompiers et les médias._

_Dis à Near que... je sais pas, dis lui quelque chose de méchant._

_Adieu vieille carne,_

_Mello et Matt, tes deux meilleurs élèves."_

Roger était épuisé. A bout de nerfs. Ce petit bout de papier ayant terminé de l'achever pour la journée. Tout allait mal; les caisses de l'orphelinat, le ménage, les surveillants et même le gros chêne là dehors, menaçait de s'effondrer.

Mais le pire était arrivé. Mello et Matt avaient fugué, chose qui ne l'étonnait que moyennement mais qui avait toujours représenté une de ses pires craintes.

"Que vais-je faire, cette fois ci ?" murmurait-il tout seul en s'adressant à l'immense portait de Quillsh Wammy.

Il était désespéré. En plus, il venait de s'apercevoir avec une horreur immense que tous étaient partis en ville sans son autorisation. Ca c'était encore un coup de Marie-Hélène. Il la soupçonnait de vouloir prendre sa place, ces derniers temps.

Comble du désastre, Near était avec elle, en ville. Cela laissait présager une autre catastrophe, à coup sûr. Et le jeune génie n'était même pas là pour sauver la situation. Horreur, horreur, horreur.

"Heureusement que ce n'est pas le jour de visite de L...." dit le vieil homme en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée...

Il décrocha le téléphone soudainement. Il venait d'avoir une idée fantastiquement géniale, selon ses propres critères.

_______________

"Near, reste bien avec moi, d'accord ?"

Marie-Hélène était prévoyante. Elle en était très fière d'ailleurs, lorsque on lui demandait: "Alors ma petite Marie-Hélène, quelle est ta première qualité ?", elle répondait non sans vanité: "Oh, mais ma prévoyance bien sûr !". Et intérieurement, elle pensait à ce petit bout de chou blanc qui en avait bien besoin.

Elle avait tout prévu, de A jusqu'à Z: les trois bouteilles d'eau très fraiche, la crème solaire, les lunettes de soleil, et surtout, le plus important, l'ombrelle. Qu'elle portait elle-même, bien sûr.

Elle avait confié les autres gamins au reste de la petite troupe de surveillants et s'était octroyé le droit de garder Near. De toute façon, malgré ses airs couinards, c'était elle qui s'en occupait le mieux. Ils avaient déjà visité trois magasins de jouets très bien garnis et elle était obligée d'avouer que le petit génie n'était pas difficile sur ce point là. Il pointait du doigt à peu près tout ce qu'il voyait, et si le budget de l'orphelinat n'était pas si réduit en ce moment, elle aurait tout pris.

"Oh regarde comme c'est beau !" s'extasia-t-elle en voyant un canard en plastique dans une vitrine.

Near, malgré ses apparences indifférentes, sembla légèrement intéressé. Il fallait avouer que ce canard en plastique était drôlement mignon. En plus, il était téléguidé. Et tout jaune.

Marie-Hélène poussa délicatement la porte de la boutique, en prenant bien soin de ne pas lâcher Near. En prenant bien soin de ne pas...

"Near ?!" s'exclama-t-elle terorrisée. Sa petite main ne serrait plus la sienne.

____________

"Joli coup, Matt.  
-Tu peux compter sur moi, Mello."

Mello était fier de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un vrai gangster. Et puis, il fallait l'admettre, son plan était génial et s'était déroulé à merveille. Bon, ça restait de l'improvisation pure et simple, et avec un peu plus de préparation, il aurait sans doute fait encore mieux, mais même les génies ont des limites ! se concéda-t-il à lui-même.

Matt semblait plutôt amusé, lui aussi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait droit à ce genre de sensations. Lui qui se plaignait toujours que la vie à la Wammy's était "vraiment trop répétitive et ennuyeuse.", c'était son cadeau de Noël en avance.

"On en fait quoi ?" murmura ce dernier.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une ruelle pourtant bien éclairée, en plein centre-ville. Les deux fugueurs avaient bien pris soin de cacher la moto dans un coin et ils s'affairaient autour d'un sac depuis quelques secondes.

Le plan de Mello avait été improvisé en deux secondes et demi, et c'était la principale raison de sa fierté quant à sa réussite. En effet, le pourcentage de chances qu'il fonctionne était assez limité, selon les estimations de Matt.

Il n'avait pas pu résister. Ils étaient tous deux comme des rois sur leur moto, libres comme le vent, ils prenaient la direction de la Russie (Matt avait regardé la direction sur une carte, par contre, ils n'avaient pas envisagé de moyen pour prendre le bateau clandestinement, mais ils avaient décidé de mettre ce problème de côté et de s'entrainer à la natation.), quand ils aperçurent la chevelure bouclée de Marie-Hélène, sur le trottoir de droite. L'occasion était trop belle. Pendant que cette dernière s'extasiait devant un canard en plastique (Matt remarquait vraiment tous les détails.), ils avaient capturés la plus belle proie qui soit.

Mello songeait déjà aux alertes enlèvement et sa célébrité à venir, les yeux dans le vague.

"Comment ça, on en fait quoi ? Ben, il nous faut un...  
-Appareil photo, je sais.  
-Bien, Matt. J'espère que tu as le matériel.  
-Oui Mello, répondit le roux en opinant du tête, j'ai le matériel, toujours, mais..."

Mello avait déjà changé de sujet.

"Alors Near, ça fait quoi d'être capturé ?" disait il en s'adressant au sac.

Matt soupira.

"Tu devrais peut être le sortir du sac..."

Regard outré du "chef"

"...si tu veux voir son expression horrifiée !" ajouta rapidement son ami.

L'idée sembla plaire à Mello le mégalo qui ôta le sac en papier (Matt avait de tout dans son sac à dos) du visage de son rival. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air plus effrayé que ça, ni vraiment à l'aise non plus. Disons qu'il ressemblait à un petit chat à qui on a confisqué sa pelote de laine. Pas très contrarié, en somme.

"Tu as intérêt à montrer ta peur, il faut que les photos soient angoissantes !" le prévint Mello en toute simplicité. "Bien sûr, tu es un otage, donc tu ne mourra pas tout de suite." ajouta-t-il comme s'il récitait une équation élémentaire.

Matt se demanda s'il était sérieux ou pas, finalement. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir la mort du petit chouchou sur les bras, tout de même. Il imaginait déjà qu'on lui confisquait sa game boy et frissonnait de peur.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as Matt ? Parkinson avant l'heure ?"

Il se ressaisit. Non, Mello était mégalo, égocentrique, parfois égoïste, pénible, colérique, susceptible, un peu sadique...mais il avait des limites.

"Treeeemble devant ma puissance, Near !" psalmodia-t-il en tourniconant autour de son rival.

Matt s'inquiétait un peu quand même. Il commençait à sérieusement déconner.

"Je vais chercher le matériel Mello  
-Fais vite, esclave.  
-Oui, maitre." répondit Matt du tac au tac d'un ton autrement plus sarcastique que tout au monde.

__________________

"Rogerrogerogerrogerroger !!!!" criait Marie-Hélène avant de se cogner brutalement contre un poteau.

Elle paniquait plus que lors de son premier entretien d'embauche. Et Roger ne lui était pas d'une aide formidable, à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était hurler des suites de mots incompréhensible dans son téléphone portable (Que Marie-Hélène soupçonnait d'être une antiquité achetée dans un marché aux puces).

"Écoutez moi Roger ! lui ordonna-t-elle soudainement  
-Oui ?  
-Je vais les chercher_ -surtout mon petit Near-_, vous prenez bien soin de ne PAS diffuser d'alerte, d'accord ?  
-Eh bien... hésita le vieil homme, rougissant comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtise.  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est que...je..je l'ai déjà fait. avoua-t-il sur le ton de la confession.  
-QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ?"

Roger était un vieux monsieur plutôt sympathique et assez intelligent pour gérer un orphlinat de petits surdoués, mais il restait un peu empoté tout de même. Marie-Hélène se massa les tempes pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

"Mais Roger, il ne faut pas dire leurs vrais noms !" s'exclama-t-elle, se demandant si il ne perdait pas la raison.

Il hésita un moment au téléphone avant de répondre.

"J'ai demandé à Linda de les dessiner, ainsi, leur photo n'est pas diffusée...et je n'ai donné que leurs initiales."

Marie-Hélène resta un moment muette.

"Roger, vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment étrange parfois. Sur ce, j'y vais...et ne prévenez pas L !  
-...c'est fait."

La jeune femme étouffa un soupir de rage. Et dire qu'on la traitait de greluche ! Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas prendre la place de Roger... mais chassa rapidement ces idées mégalomanes de son esprit.

L'heure était au sauvetage !

________________

"Qu'est-ce que Matt fiche, bon sang..." grognait Mello en grignotant des Monster Munch.

Near s'ennuyait fortement. En fait, il avait trouvé une parade à la peur, il avait décidé de jouer, avant de réaliser bien vite que Mello lui avait tout confisqué. Ou peut être que c'était Matt, mais il avait des doutes.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ?

"Mello ?  
-KWA ? répondit le blond d'une voix se rapprochant d'un grognement de troll.  
-Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette moto ?"

Mello ne répondit pas immédiatement. Quelle était donc l'importance de... ?

"Devant la Wammy's. Ouais, nous, enfin, moi, je sais conduire une moto ! Pas comme TOI !" dit-il comme si il était tout à fait normal que deux enfants de dix ans sachent conduire un engin autre qu'un vélo.

Near resta pensif un instant.

"Tu sais elle ressemble à..." Le jeune garçon ne termina pas sa phrase. Après tout, il ne savait pas comment Mello allait réagir, il n'avait pas envie que la situation devienne pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il espéra que le roux revienne vite, rester seul avec Mello n'était jamais très agréable, ces derniers temps, mais si en plus il n'avait aucun jouets, et qu'il se retrouvait cloitré à l'extérieur...

Mello avait l'air assez contrarié. Cela pouvait s'expliquer de plusieurs manières; d'abord, Matt ne revenait pas, Near se tenait à quelques centimètres et il n'était pas en train de fondre en larmes, L n'était pas là, il était toujours deuxième, et le pire du pire, il n'avait pas de chocolats et n'avait qu'un vulgaire paquet de Monster Munch pour seul réconfort. Vraiment, son plan commençait à déraper. Il réduit le paquet en boule et le fourra dans le sac à dos de Matt, puis il se releva et soupira d'exaspération.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ce guignol ?"

Mello jeta un coup d'oeil à Near qui fixait un bout de papier, assis par terre (à son, sans doute, plus grand désespoir, mais s'adosser contre le mur n'était pas beaucoup plus propre.)

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Mello en essayant de ravaler son aggressivité naturelle.

Near lui tendit le papier sans un mot. Il avait l'air vraiment étonné, et c'était plutôt rare. Mello déplia le papier et commença à déchiffrer ce qui était noté.

"Sale- ! Matt ! Tu vas me le payer !" vociféra le blond en détruisant littéralement le petit mot.

______________

Matt était plutôt fier de lui. Certes, il avait beaucoup perdu: une moto toute neuve, un paquet de Monster Munch et son sac à dos, mais il était tellement heureux. Il avait enfin échappé à une des nombreuses idées tordues de Mello dans lesquelles il était impliqué. Il savait qu'il aurait dû refuser dès le départ. Il soupira. Heureusement qu'il leur avait laissé ce mot. C'était vraiment une brillante idée.

Il continua à marcher en direction de la campagne. La ville n'était pas si loin, en fait.

"MATT !" hurla une voix fémininement couinarde derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement afin d'identifier son éventuel assaillant (Matt vivait sa vie comme un jeu vidéo, vraiment.) mais il constata avec déception qu'il ne s'agissait non pas d'un orc des montagnes, mais simplement de Marie-Hélène, à bout de souffle.

"Matt ! Sale petit garne-ne-ment ! suffoca-t-elle en le rattrapant, qu'est-ce que...où est Near ? Et Mello ? Pas ensemble j'ose es-espérer ?"

Le roux esquissa un sourire un peu ironique.

"Bah, si, Marie-Hélène, ils sont ensemble.  
-OU ?  
-Dans une petite ruelle.  
-QUOI ?  
-J'vois pas c'qui a de grave..."

Ce garçon n'avait aucun sens des réalités ! La surveillante le prit par le bras.

"Montre moi.

-Ok..." soupira Matt, désespéré à l'idée d'être séparé plus longtemps de sa game boy.

_______________

"Récapitulons, Roger, si vous le voulez bien. dit L en s'impatientant un peu.  
-Oui bien sûr."

Le jeune détective était assis en face de Roger, à son bureau, les deux pieds posés sur la chaise. On pouvait voir sa contrariété très nettement: il ne mangeait pas ni gâteau à la fraise ni quelconque autre sucrerie.

Watari se tenait vers la porte, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Il fixait le gros Thomas, occupé à copier des lignes dans un coin du bureau. Le pauvre enfant devait mourir de stress.

"Mello et Matt sont partis avec...  
-Ma motocyclette." annonça Watari, d'un air tout à fait neutre.

Roger eut l'air pris en flagrant délit de meurtre. Il baissa la tête et balbutia:

"Hem..je...peux tout expliquer..  
-Roger, nous savons qu'ils ont échappé à votre surveillance draconienne, répondit L, ce que je veux savoir, c'est par où sont-ils partis, quand et comment.  
-Tout à l'heure, dans la ville, à toute vitesse. affirma Roger.  
-Je vois. Alors allons-y."

Le vieil homme n'osa pas ajouter que Near était porté disparu lui aussi. Mais L était à l'antipode de la stupidité, et il s'en rendrait très vite compte.

_____________

_"Mello, mon ami de toujours (enfin presque, mais bon..)_

_Je te laisse ici, avec Near. En fait, j'ai envie d'aller jouer et j'ai pas envie de passer à la télé dans le monde entier, tu vois._

_Donc voilà,_

_Amuse toi bien, Mel'_

_Et n'oublie pas de me ramener un petit souvenir de la ville (genre un jeu vidéo, ou j'sais pas...)_

_A plus._

_Matt._

_PS: fais pas de mal à Near, sinon ça va encore énerver Marie-Hélène et on aura pas de chocolat pour le dessert...et surtout j'aurais pas mon nouveau jeu._

_Bye. (pour de vrai.)_

_Je re signe pas parce que ça fait moche."_

"MAAAAAAATTTT....." s'étranglait Mello en relisant la lettre.

Near avait été un peu étonné. Il ne savait pas que Matt avait une volonté propre, jusqu'à présent, mais au fond, il en était plutôt satisfait. Mello s'occupait ainsi d'autre chose que son "faux enlèvement" ridicule.

"Near, tu peux te lever ou t'es trop mou ?

-On s'en va pour toujours. T'imagines pas des trucs, hein. Je voulais partir avec Matt mais vu qu'il veut pas, cet idiot, ben je vais lui flanquer la honte de sa vie en le replaçant par quelqu'un comme toi. s'expliqua brièvement Mello.  
-Tu n'as aucune idée de où aller, Mello.  
-QUESQUETENSAIS?  
-... dit Near comme simple réponse.  
-ONVAALLERENRUSSIE."

Parfois, ce garçon perdait les pédales. Mais à ce point là...

"En Russie ? Mais comment ? demanda Near tout en cherchant un plan pour s'echapper le plus rapidement possible.  
-Ben, en bateau, puis en train, ou j'sais pas.."

Near fit semblant de s'intéresser au problème.

"Et je suppose que tu as de l'argent.  
-NAN ! rétorqua Mello comme si cela ne posait absolument aucun problème.  
-Je ne compte pas voyager clandestinement jusqu'en Russie. Ni dormir sous un pont.  
-JECONNAISPLEINDEGENSLABAS !"

La discussion était sans fin. Near décida à juste titre ne pas chercher à opposer de résistance physique (la solution n'était pas vraiment envisageable.). Il se leva, ne put résister à la tentation de s'épousseter et suivit Mello. Il espéra pour la première fois de sa petite vie que Marie-Hélène soit là. Ou n'importe qui d'autre, même Matt, qui puisse raisonner l'enfant dérangé qu'était Mello.

_____________________

Il commença à pleuvoir quelques heures après. L se disait vaguement qu'il manquait cruellement de chances ces temps ci.

La voiture avançait très doucement dans les rues étroites de la ville. Roger conduisait, pendant que Watari et le détective étaient aux aguets.

"Arrêtez vous." ordonna L soudainement.

Il venait d'apercevoir la chevelure rousse caractéristique de cette surveillante mégalomane. La voiture se gara au bord du trottoir. Roger en sortit. (Watari aussi, il est habitué au temps pluvieux de l'Angleterre.)

"Marie-Hélène ! Vous les avez retrouvés !  
-Non. Juste Matt. répondit-elle, dépitée."

Roger lui chuchota dans l'oreille, certain que Watari et L ne l'entendraient pas:

"Et Near alors ?  
-Je saiiis paaas... gémit la surveillante, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait kidnapper...  
-Allons allons !" dit Roger dans une vaine tentative de consolation.

Bien évidemment, L et Watari les avaient tous deux entendus. Le détective se massa les tempes et réfléchit. Si Mello était avec Near... Il y avait plusieurs scénarios possibles: Soit Mello avait tué Near, soit il l'avait perdu dans un coin, soit il le trainait avec lui...quelque part. Connaissant le potentiel "drama queen" de Mello, L, se figura un scénario tout à fait plausible.

"Matt ? interrogea soudainement L en se tournant vers le jeune garçon, Mello t'as-t-il parlé de voyage ? Ou de célébrité ? Tu sais bien, d'un mélo drame...  
-Ouais. répondit simplement Matt.  
-Pourrais-tu développer, s'il te plait ? demanda L. (il avait un peu de mal à s'entendre avec Matt, parfois.)  
-Il m'a dit qu'il voulait partir en Russie."

L soupira. Mello était quelqu'un d'extrêmement prévisible.

_____________

"Il pleut."

Near avait constaté ça d'une voix totalement monocorde qui avait tendance à rendre Mello furieux. Bien heureusement, ce dernier était bien trop concentré à tirer son "otage" par la manche qu'il en oubliait ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter.

Ils avaient éviter tous les coins les plus louches. Mello tenait à arriver en Russie entier.

"Mother Russia, me voilà !" murmura-t-il à lui même lorsqu'il aperçut la gare.

Il leur suffirait de prendre l'eurostar...il en avait entendu parler. Et puis après ils verraient. Rien de tel qu'une bonne improvisati...

"Mello, la gare est fermée."

Le blond lâcha prestement la longue manche blanche de Near avant de s'écrouler par terre. Pourquoi est-ce que ses plans se terminaient toujours comme ça ?!

"Mello...  
-Laisse moi ! sanglota-t-il tout en injuriant diverses choses de son entourage.  
-Tu pourras toujours aller en Russie plus tard."

Il releva la tête.

"Naaan. J'avais envie d'y aller maintenant. Quand je serais L, j'aurais plus le temps..."

Grand silence.

"Parce que JE serais L. Je sais que tu nous méprises tous, mais tu ne pourras pas remplacer L..."

Near étouffa un soupir qui aurait pu être réellement très mal interprété par Mello. Il s'assit à son tour sur les marches de la gare. Il était rassuré de constater qu'elles étaient couvertes, et donc, à l'abri de la pluie.

"Tu sais, L voyage beaucoup." Near marqua une pause. "Peut être qu'il acceptera de t'emmener avec lui , un jour."

Il aurait juré avoir vu Mello sourire, pendant un instant.

__________________________

Une heure plus tard, une voiture noire et brillante s'arrêtait devant l'immense gare. Une heure, parce que Marie-Hélène avait tenu à prendre les commandes de la voiture et qu'elle était dôté d'un sens de l'orientation discutable. Et L n'avait pas pu les aider, étant lui aussi, pas le meilleur dans ce domaine. (même les génies ont des failles ! l'avait consolé Roger qui n'était pas d'une grande aide non plus.). Finalement, Watari avait, comme d'habitude, sauvé la situation.

Et il avait même donné une game boy à Matt qui jubilait de plaisir. ("Watari, vous êtes mon héroooos ! Vous êtes genre, niveau 45 quoi !")

Marie-Hélène courut en direction des marches. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu étonnée par la scène, et regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Mello et Near qui dormaient côte à côte, c'était rare, très rare.

"Qu'ils sont mignons lorsqu'ils ferment les yeux !" s'extasia Roger, la tête en plein dans le guimauve.

Matt sourit. Il avait presque espéré que Mello réussisse à aller en Russie. Ça aurait été marrant de le chercher dans toute la Sibérie ! Un vrai jeu d'aventure...enfin bon. On peut pas tout avoir.

_______________________

Watari était tout de même bien embêté. Dans toute cette histoire, il avait perdu une motocyclette.

* * *

**THE END !**

Voilà.. comme d'hab, les reviews ça fait plaisir, les encouragements et bla bla, et fans d'Hetalia, ne m'oubliez pas !

_A la prochaine ! *bisous*_

(Notons que c'est un des chapitres que je me suis le plus amusée à écrire xD)**  
**


	11. Jour Dixième

**Disclaimer & AP: **Ca fait longtemps hein ? Que je vous explique ce miracle: nous nous sommes remises récemment à Death Note, on a regardé l'anime une nouvelle fois et ce fut de nouveau le coup de foudre. On a relu toute cette fic.. puis on s'est senties coupables franchement. Je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir fait attendre autant, sincèrement. L'avantage c'est que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration ! Je pense faire encore quelques chapitres de cette fic, un épilogue et probablement des chapitres bonus, plus courts, moins sérieux.

Mais je vous rassure, nous avons une autre idée de fic DN qui serait un Univers Alternatif (mais pas SI alternatif que ça). Bref, on verra en temps voulu =)

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Le chapitre introduit deux nouveaux persos plutôt comiques (enfin carrément comiques même) qui je l'espère, vous plairont xD

Death Note n'est pas à nous, est-il utile de le préciser ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_Jour dixième : Une visite de L, un plan foireux et une association inattendue  
_

_

* * *

_

_**2004**_

_**Durant l'affaire Kira.**_

02:45 am

Roger ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il savait pertinemment qu'à son âge, il avait besoin de repos, et qu'être à la tête d'un établissement aussi prestigieux que la Wammy's House demandait une énergie hors du commun (qu'il n'avait jamais eue d'ailleurs), mais il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, dormir était au dessus de ses faibles forces. Habituellement déjà, il redoutait les appels de Watari plus que tout; le vieil homme n'était pas du genre à flamber son forfait pour papoter, il fallait bien l'avouer. Généralement, il le contactait uniquement pour lui dire que tout allait très bien (une fois par an tout au plus) ou que tout allait mal (moins souvent il l'espérait).

Le directeur se prit la tête entre ses mains ridées et soupira. On eût dit un condamné à mort ou un dépressif coincé dans un parc d'attraction. Il y avait bien une autre raison pour laquelle Watari lui téléphonerait. Mais celle là, il la redoutait plus que tout au monde...ou presque.

« Monsieur Roger ? »

Le désespoir, qu'il avait cru pouvoir éviter, envahit subitement l'esprit de Roger Ruvie. C'était Marie-Hélène. La surveillante allait sans doute lui demander milles travaux, il allait devoir s'assurer que tout était bien fermé à double, voire triple tour, que personne, ni voleur, ni pédophile, ni psychopathe ne pouvait s'introduire dans l'établissement, il allait devoir vérifier que Near dormait bien, que Mello ne l'avait ni égorgé ni torturé durant les cinq minutes où elle l'avait lâché des yeux et il allait encore se coucher le dos détruit par les courbatures, un mal de crâne infernal pour seule compagnie.

La vérité était dure, certes, mais Roger n'appréciait ni particulièrement les enfants, ni spécialement les génies. Et il en avait assez, il rêvait d'une maison de campagne tranquille où il pourrait enfin se reposer et jouir d'une retraite bien méritée. Il pourrait alors compléter sereinement sa collection d'insectes. Mais non, ils continueraient à l'exploiter jusqu'à sa toute fin.

Et d'ailleurs pourquoi avons-nous droit à un paragraphe entier sur les états d'âmes de Roger, je vous le demande.

« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez un somnifère peut-être ? » couina Marie-Hélène en poussant la porte du bureau (elle n'avait pas attendu l'aval du maitre des lieux, mais celui ci ne le remarqua même pas)

Roger émit un son qui ressemblait à un grognement. Il se leva, fit face à la jeune femme et se décida enfin à articuler quelques mots.

« L...ou plutôt Watari m'a contacté » lâcha-t-il, comme si il venait d'annoncer l'Apocalypse

Marie-Hélène eut la réaction que tout humain normal aurait attendue: elle demeura circonspecte.

« Et... c'est grave ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix presque normale.

Roger hocha la tête. La jeune femme afficha une mine sombre. La pluie tapait aux fenêtres. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus.

En résumé, l'atmosphère était devenue cruellement sinistre, pour une raison inconnue.

« Vous voulez dire que …»

Il y eut un silence et Roger releva enfin la tête. Il se tourna et fit bientôt face à la fenêtre, avant d'annoncer dramatiquement:

« L nous rend visite demain.»

Pourquoi une telle attitude ? vous demandez vous à très juste titre. Oui, après tout, ce n'est qu'une simple visite de routine. Oui mais voilà, vous oubliez que nombres de facteurs entrent en jeu: tout d'abord, L ne vient que rarement à la Wammy's House. Les orphelins qui y sont recueillis attendent et redoutent ces visites qui les stressent plus qu'autre chose. Ensuite, n'oublions pas qu'un dénommé Mello, que vous connaissez bien je présume, habite le suscité orphelinat et qu'étant l'autoproclamé «premier, unique et seul admirateur de L» il est hautement probable qu'il accapare le pauvre détective et cause de sérieux ennuis à l'impuissante administration. Enfin, Roger est un vieil homme angoissé et paranoïaque d'où son désespoir à l'idée de devoir gérer tout ça une journée durant.

Que dis-je ? Non pas une journée.

_Deux jours. _Avait poliment précisé Watari.

08:30 am

« L va venir ! »

Les cris de joie, d'excitation et d'hystérie résonnaient un peu partout dans l'établissement, si bien que Roger fut obligé d'investir dans un paquet de boules quiès (c'était plus rapide que de calmer les enfants). Quelque part, la réaction de ces chenapans était compréhensible : L n'était pas venu depuis un bout de temps, et certains n'avaient même jamais eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir. Sans parler des fans acharnés du détective qui attendaient la moindre de ses nouvelles avec une appréhension presque touchante. Les enfants savaient bien le danger que courait actuellement leur modèle, plongé dans une affaire qui les dépassait même eux.

_Kira_.

Un nom qui suscite bien des craintes dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. Bien des admirateurs aussi. Mais pas à la Wammy's. Plus que par idéologie, c'était par affectivité que les orphelins haïssaient ce «Dieu» autoproclamé: il menaçait leur L.

« L va venir, ouais, et c'est essentiellement pour moi, vous le savez bien ! »

Le silence se fit instantanément dans le réfectoire, comme si Roger eût annoncé la fermeture du foyer (ils avaient beau être des petits génies, ils tenaient à leur foyer). Un garçon aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules et rétorqua à l'adresse de Mello qui se tenait debout sur une des tables:

« Je vois pas pourquoi il viendrait que pour toi, t'es deu...  
-Je suis premier aux yeux de L. Vous savez tous qu'il faut de la personnalité pour succéder à L, pas seulement de … (il fronça les sourcils) .. ouais, de la _logique_. »

Certains orphelins protestèrent, mais la plupart d'entre eux replongèrent dans leur petit déjeuner après s'être lancé un regard entendu. Mello, qu'il le mérite ou pas, accaparerait probablement L durant tout son séjour à la Wammy's et ils s'y étaient plus ou moins résolus.

…

Peut-être.

« Écoutez-moi » annonça un orphelin au regard perfide lorsque Mello eût quitté le réfectoire (il s'arrangeait toujours pour arriver le _premier _et s'en aller le _premier_)

Les enfants se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le dit orphelin. Il se faisait appeler Roy «car il était le Roi» et bien qu'il soit généralement altruiste, avait la sale habitude de vouloir tout diriger. Il n'était pas particulièrement jaloux de Mello mais le préférait loin de lui.

« Écoutez-moi, dis-je »

Le silence se fit plus profond encore. Il fallait dire que la réplique de Roy laisserait n'importe quel bavard coi de consternation.

« Comme vous le savez, L arrive demain...»

Un adolescent qui avait la particularité de porter des lunettes de soleil en permanence l'interrompit:

« - Il vient aujourd'hui en fait, Roy.  
-C'est uniquement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami que je te permets de m'interrompre de la sorte..._Snake_.  
-Pour être précis («Snake» jeta un oeil à sa montre de gangster)... il arrive dans deux heures et trois minutes...  
-Tu rigoles j'espère ? s'étrangla l'apprenti dictateur  
-Non, je peux même te donner les secondes. Trente... Vingt-neuf...»

Quelques orphelins détournèrent leur regard et reportèrent toute leur attention sur leur petit déjeuner, considérant désormais les deux compères comme les comiques attitrés de la Wammy's House.

Preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas si demeurés que ça, les deux amis n'insistèrent pas et se retirèrent dans leur dortoir, bien décidés à mettre au point un plan dont le monde entier (ou au moins L) se souviendrait. Ainsi, ils décolleraient peut être de leurs places «misérables» de 6e et 8e … respectivement.

09:05 am

« Il arrive demain ! » s'exclama Roy en s'affalant sur son lit. Son ami ne répondit rien et se contenta de tapoter son ordinateur portable flambant neuf.

« Si on parvenait à enfermer Mello quelque part... ou à l'empêcher de bouger … on pourrait parler à L.»

Roy jeta un coup d'œil navré à son ami: « Tu viens de comprendre ? Ca paraît peut être simple, dit comme ça, mais il nous manque...  
-Une corde ?  
-Mais non, abruti... Il nous manque … une technique...  
-J'en ai à revendre de la technique, je peux te l'assurer. On pourrait l'apâter avec du chocolat ? suggéra Snake un peu trop sérieusement pour être crédible  
-Tu vois, c'est ça qui va pas, on a des idées de gamins ! Il nous faut...… un génie !»

Ils se turent un instant avec de hocher la tête simultanément et de se lancer un regard entendu.

« Ouais. Un génie. Un cerveau. C'est ça.»

…

« Tu viens de dire que j'avais besoin d'un cerveau ou j'ai rêvé ?

Ferme-là, abruti.»

10:30 am

Marie-Hélène poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction: tout était fin prêt pour la visite de L. Un petit sourire apaisé se dessina sur son visage, si l'on s'approchait, on pouvait même y lire une certaine fierté. Bien sûr, L ne remarquerait pas tous les efforts déployés pour sa visite, mais elle aurait peut-être une augmentation de salaire, si Roger était de bonne humeur. Elle croisa les doigts et songea à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec un tout petit peu plus d'argent. Quitter cet orphelinat peut-être...avoir une vie normale...s'acheter une Lamborghini...ne plus avoir à supporter les crises d'hystérie de Mello. Mais quitter son petit Near... Elle fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de le kidnapper. Et il l'accompagnerait lors de ses folles virées noctures en Lamborghini (le jour étant impossible avec Near, sa peau laiteuse et délicate ne supportant guère le soleil). Elle l'emmènerait faire les magasins de jouets, le gâtant comme un petit prince.

Qui sait? Peut-être qu'un jour il se rendrait compte de son dévouement sans faille et de son amour sincère bien qu'étouffant et qu'il la considérerait comme sa mère?

Ou peut-être qu'il la remplacerait par un autre larbin. Elle espérait toutefois qu'il se contenterait simplement « d'engager » un second gardien. Un homme grand et fort sur qui il pourrait compter et qui accompagnerait le jeune albinos lors de ses déplacements en avion lorsqu'il sera le nouveau L.

Il aimerait toujours sa « maman », bien sûr, mais elle était consciente qu'il serait bon pour Near qu'il ait un repère masculin en qui il puisse avoir confiance. Near arrivait à un âge où l'on se pose beaucoup de questions et elle craignait de ne pouvoir l'aider ou qu'il ait honte de se confier à une femme.

Il leur fallait...une sorte de père. L était... bien gentil... mais franchement qui en voudrait pour père! Watari était bien trop vieux et elle ne se permettrait aucun commentaire sur Roger.

Plongée dans ses pensées effrayantes, la jeune femme ne fut perturbée que plusieurs minutes après par un évènement aussi inhabituel que surprenant.

« Marie-Hélène, s'il vous plait » déclara une voix particulièrement posée.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. S'occuper de Near était dans ses attributions, certes, mais elle n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de le voir à ses côtés _de son plein gré_. Et encore moins lui demander quelque chose.

« Mais que se passe-t-il mon trésor ? S'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Est-ce que vous pourriez dire à Snake et Roy de cesser de me déranger ? Je retourne dans ma chambre. »

C'était demandé si poliment que Marie-Hélène eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Cependant, son expression émue se mua vite en grimace d'agacement, ce qui n'eut pas l'air d'étonner Near (on aurait même dit que tout cela se passait _« Just As Planned »_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).

Cela s'expliquait assez simplement: Marie-Hélène était une femme douce et aimante mais elle avait une certaine limite. Et cette limite se nommait Snake. Cette limite se nommait aussi Roy. Ces deux démons jouissaient de (respectivement) 18 et 17 années de malveillance sur cette Terre et semblaient parfois tout droit sortis d'une mauvaise série télévisée des années 80. Ils formaient une sorte de duo maléfique, à mi chemin entre les talentueux Mello et Matt et les hilarants Laurel et Hardy. C'était dire. Autre petite particularité, ils avaient le don fantastique de désespérer Marie-Hélène, qu'ils disaient néanmoins adorer. Le pire étant que c'était sans doute vrai: ces trois là se comportaient comme de vieux amis d'enfance, toujours à se chamailler et à se chercher des noises. A vous de voir ce qui est le plus affligent: une surveillante à l'âge inconnu qui se querelle avec des gamins ou des gamins qui n'ont d'autres vrais amis qu'une surveillante à la voix couinante.

Elle jeta un oeil au fond du couloir. Les deux démons se tenaient là, la bouche en cœur et les yeux plus innocents que ceux d'un bébé lapin dans un livre pour enfants.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Snake, « C'est Marie-Hélène ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! »

Elle fronça un sourcil circonspect.

« Oui ! On s'amusait justement à … jouer aux légos ! » renchérit Roy « Tu pourrais venir nous aider ! »

Elle fronça un autre sourcil circonspect.

« Et ensuite on t'aidera à t'occuper de Neeeear ! » clamèrent-t-ils en chœur

Comme la jeune femme n'avait d'autre sourcil à froncer, elle afficha une mine encore plus circonspecte et croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait vous deux ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, le rôle du duo maléfique est déjà occupé par Mello et Matt. Ou Mello à lui tout seul d'ailleurs. Allez psscht. »

Elle illustra son «psscht» d'un petit geste particulièrement expressif de la main. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant et hochèrent la tête.

« Bon. Puisque tu es intelligente, on va tout te dire (ils affichèrent une mine faussement coupable) … en fait, on veut donner.. »

Il y eut un très rapide silence durant lequel ils feintèrent l'hésitation

« ...on veut donner une bonne leçon à Mello ! Parce que tu vois ...»

Ils se disputèrent tout en chuchotant, ce qui produisit un effet des plus comiques. Un instant, Marie-Hélène, qui n'était pas si bête qu'on veut bien le dire, se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un (mauvais) sketch.

« … Il embête Near ! Et ça... c'est intolérable ! Et puis bon, il fait ch...» Roy ne termina pas sa phrase, affichant une mine défigurée par la douleur. (on put l'entendre chuchoter «Mais pourquoi tu m'écrases le pied ? » assez distinctement)

Marie-Hélène se tut un instant. Un petit sourire goguenard décorait son visage, on l'eût presque dit méprisante. Puis rapidement, son expression redevint celle qu'on lui connait habituellement.

« Et donc vous voulez que Near vous aide à donner une _bonne leçon_ (elle insista sur ces deux mots) à Mello ? »

Les deux compères hochèrent vivement la tête.

« Et vous le harcelez _juste pour ça _? »

Ils hochèrent la tête de nouveau.

« Et vous voulez que j'ordonne... que je propose à Near de vous aider ? »

Ils sourirent en chœur.

« Très bien. Il a dû retourner dans sa chambre. Laissez moi lui parler deux minutes, et je suis certaine qu'il vous aidera. Après tout, ça le débarrassera peut-être de Mello quelques heures. »

11:00 am

Si le narrateur était méchant, il dirait sans scrupules que Mello gisait sur son lit. Oui gisait, comme les morts. Car le jeune garçon semblait pourrir à vue d'œil (mais pas à vue de nez ce qui laissait supposer qu'il était bel et bien vivant). Si vous lui parliez, il répondrait par un grognement indistinct, si vous le touchiez il bougerait légèrement mais pas plus qu'un ours en hibernation et si vous lui chatouilliez les orteils c'est à peine s'il vous lancerait un regard furibond.

Bref.

Mello s'ennuyait.

Et, nous l'avons vu dans les chapitres précédents, lorsque Mello s'ennuie, le monde semble se renverser, c'est comme une anomalie, un problème spatio-temporel digne d'un livre de Stephen Hawking. Mello _abhorrait_ l'ennui.

« Mel' » annonça Matt lorsqu'il lâcha enfin sa game boy (les piles avaient rendu l'âme) « Tu devrais .. euh bouger ? Non ? »

Matt était un garçon relativement courageux: il osait parler à Mello lorsqu'il n'avait plus de chocolat, lorsqu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver quelque chose de méchant à infliger à Near et enfin, lorsque L (et Watari) le disputaient.

Mais Matt était conciliant. Il ne disait jamais rien de trop catégorique à Mello, car il tenait à la vie et il ne voulait pas que toutes ses consoles terminent dans la Tamise.

Donc il restait diplomate. Et là était le problème: Mello, les gens diplomates, il ne les écoutait pas. Ou pas vraiment, juste un peu, pour faire bonne figure.

« Grjjhgm. »

Matt ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes (ce qui était particulièrement rare, assez pour être noté, en tout cas) avant de poser sa Gameboy agonisante sur son bureau. Les mains libres, il s'approcha du lit où son meilleur ami semblait lentement rendre l'âme.

« Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit Mel...

-Ghfhvn, Matt, tu peux pas me laisser seul un peu ! Tu vois bien que je déprime sévère non ? » grogna le blond.

Matt ne put réprimer un petit sursaut. Puis, lentement, il afficha une expression aussi circonspecte que celle de Marie-Hélène un peu plus tôt.

« Euh. Mais t'étais pas _content_ que L vienne ce matin ? C'est quand même pas à cause de Roy et de son ami loser quand même (ou de Snake et de son ami loser ça revient au même, se dit Matt) »

Un silence s'installa.

« De qui tu parles ? » marmonna Mello, puis, réfléchissant quelques secondes, il sembla soudainement se souvenir: « Ces deux nazes ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me rendre furax Matt ?»

Le roux se tut un instant, il avait peur de répondre cash « Bah tout semble te rendre furax Mel'». Son ami pourrait tout aussi bien éclater d'un rire franc que tout à fait mal le prendre. Et lorsque Mello «prend mal» quelque chose, on peut craindre le pire.

« ...Chais pas.»

Il opta pour la réponse la plus hypocrite possible (juste avant « Mais allons Mello, rien ne t'énerve, tu es aussi placide qu'une vache ! »)

« J'ai pas de cadeau pour L ! » s'exclama son ami, sans remarquer la fameuse réponse hypocrite, « Et je fais quoi ! Je peux pas aller en ville, depuis notre escapade*, Roger a fait fermer les entrées à double tour. Et puis j'aurais pas le temps de toutes façons. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Matt ! QU'EST CE QUE JE PEUX FAIRE ?»

Matt recula. De plusieurs pas. Lorsque Mello était dans cet état il faisait plus peur qu'un monstre. Ou que Roger en tutu. Ce qui était _très effrayant _pourtant. Il fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes au blond pour se calmer. Il reprit sa respiration et sembla complétement désespéré.

Le geek fut tenté de se moquer de lui et de lui lancer un bien vilain «Et pourquoi tu demandes pas à Near ?» mais il se ravisa.

« L a pas besoin de cadeau, Mel', lâcha Matt, désabusé

Comment ça ? Mais t'es taré mon pauvre Matt. L, c'est notre... notre euh.. c'est MON modèle OK ? Je peux pas lui foncer dedans comme ça, sans rien ! C'est nul. Et puis je suis sûr que les autres... que Near... non pas Near je suis sûr qu'il est radin. Mais les autres ils auront des cadeaux. Et si moi j'en ai pas .. c'est …

Parfois ton matérialisme et ta jalousie me gonflent, Mello... soupira Matt en jetant un œil à sa gameboy qu'il rêvait de retrouver vivante.

Ah ouais ? Tu veux pas offrir de cadeau à _L _?  
-...Je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire  
-…...C'est …..vrai ? »

A cet instant précis, Matt sut qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Il avait oublié d'être conciliant, et voilà, maintenant Mello allait...

« J'ai pas b'soin de toi, je vais chercher un cadeau _tout seul_. Et tu seras le seul _SANS CADEAU_ de l'orphelinat. Bien fait. »

Le petit génie se leva, fit une grimace à son meilleur ami et claqua la porte.

Ouais, Mello était un vrai gamin.

11:15 am

Near retint un soupir. Il n'était pas particulièrement expressif comme enfant, le narrateur avisé suppose donc que ce soupir exprimait beaucoup chez lui. Comme un sentiment de lassitude, d'immense lassitude. Car il savait comment allait se dérouler la visite de L, il le savait, pouvait voir les scènes se succéder devant ses yeux et il savait même comment ça se finirait pour lui: mal.

Parce qu'il allait faire un «faux pas» imaginaire, qu'il allait énerver Mello par sa simple présence en vérité, et qu'au final, la visite du détective ne lui aurait rien apporté.

Contrairement aux apparences, Near ne tenait pas particulièrement au rôle de L. Il ne souhaitait pas spécialement obtenir sa place. Il se disait simplement que c'était pas plus mal, qu'il pourrait résoudre des enquêtes (qui finalement s'apparentaient à des puzzles) et que ça l'intéressait, ce qui était rassurant quant à son avenir.

Mais il espérait pouvoir le faire avec Mello, ce qui était, à ses yeux de pessimiste-réaliste, quelque peu irréalisable. Cela dit, il était jeune et avait encore de l'espoir, alors il essayait de ne pas trop y songer, peut-être que la jalousie du «deuxième» se calmerait, peut-être qu'il comprendrait...tant qu'on ne lui rappelait pas trop la situation, tant qu'il pensait à autre chose.

Car bizarrement (mais logiquement en fait) Mello était plus sympathique lorsqu'il ne pensait pas à L, à ce rôle, à cet orphelinat, il lui était même arrivé d'être courtois avec Near. Bon, deux ou trois fois, mais quand même, c'était arrivé.

Lorsque Mello ne pensait pas à L.

Je suppose que maintenant vous comprenez un peu mieux pourquoi Near n'appréciait pas particulièrement L. Entre autres choses. Il était loin de le détester, et il ne le méprisait absolument pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, ni qu'il l'affectionnait. Il admirait ses talents de détective et ses compétences indéniables, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Donc, Near retint un soupir.

Et juste à ce moment là, il entendit un grand cri dans la chambre voisine. Une voix que tous connaissaient bien car cette voix là criait beaucoup et souvent.

Ce qui était un peu plus rare, c'est qu'elle criait après cette voix apathique qu'on entendait pas souvent.

Mello et Matt se disputaient ?

Il en fallait beaucoup pour attiser la curiosité de Near, mais les mots Matt & Mello juxtaposés pouvaient parfois suffire. Il se leva et entre-ouvrit la porte de son antre (qui était presque toujours fermée).

Mello fonçait dans sa direction, mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué (ce qui était inhabituel). Il passa devant lui en trombe, et si Near n'avait pas eu une mauvaise vue, il aurait juré qu'il pleurait un peu.

« … Mello ? »

Il sortit de la chambre, un peu moins lentement que d'habitude, et arpenta le couloir, légèrement plus rapidement que d'habitude (ce qui restait lent).

Le blond se retourna vivement, comme si on venait de lui annoncer que Willy Wonka le faisait héritier de sa chocolaterie. Sa mine, cependant, n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle l'eût été dans une telle situation. Il avait même l'air dépité, trop dépité pour s'énerver contre l'albinos.

« Kwah ? » grogna-t-il en essuyant ses quelques larmes « Je suis allergique au pollen, j'pleure pas.»

Near ne fit aucun commentaire à propos du «rhume des foins» de Mello, c'était une de ses excuses favorites, il ne voulait pas l'en priver.

« J'ai entendu que.. tu cherchais un cadeau pour L ? »

Mello grogna de nouveau partagé entre le désir de s'en aller pour ne pas avoir l'air plus ridicule et l'envie irrépressible de trouver ce foutu cadeau.

Et il savait que Near pourrait l'aider.

Mais évidemment _il ne voulait pas _que Near l'aide.

Cependant, il réfléchissait vite et bien: si il ne disait rien à Near, il allait avoir l'idée de dégoter un cadeau à L. Si il avait cette idée, il trouverait _peut-être _plus vite que lui.

Et si il trouvait plus vite que lui...

Il déglutit avec difficulté à cette idée.

« Ouais. T'as une idée ? dit-il en soutenant le regard de son rival (il refusait d'avoir l'air gêné ou agacé, il fallait qu'il soit naturel)

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé … à la cuisine, tout simplement ? » dit-il avec un tout petit peu d'appréhension.

Mello ne répondit rien du tout.

Que pouvait-on à répondre à l'évidence ?

Il se sentait bien bête d'un coup.

12:00

Snake et Roy s'impatientaient.

Marie-Hélène leur avait dit d'attendre devant la chambre de Near mais ce dernier ne se montrait pas. Et il ne semblait même pas être dans sa chambre, ce qui était tout de même incroyable. Un peu trop louche pour être vrai.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour l'admettre.

Marie-Hélène les avait _dupés_.

« On fait quoi, Roy ? L arrive dans peu de temps. On va se faire voler la vedette ! On a même pas pu dégoter les infos avant tout le monde: on sait pas où il arrive, par où … geint Snake en s'adossant contre le mur.  
-Je.. Écoute ! Ce qu'on va faire c'est … ! »

Mais Roy ne put pas finir sa phrase et exposer son plan bidon (car établi en deux secondes chrono). Il eut la mauvaise idée de s'appuyer contre la porte close.

Sauf qu'elle n'était plus close.

Et qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant tomber l'adolescent sur la douce moquette de la chambre.

12:10

« L est arrivé à midi ! Il est arrivé à midiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Les cris hystériques de dizaines d'orphelins retentirent partout dans l'orphelinat. Mello esquissa une grimace et fut soudainement rassuré de ne pas posséder de montre. Si on lui rappelait l'heure, il était à peu près certain qu'il égorgerait quelqu'un.

« Il est midi dix, Mello »

Sa grimace se transforma en une expression totalement indescriptible, à mi-chemin entre la douleur muette et la fureur démoniaque.

« M e r c i.» articula-t-il difficilement, « C'est SUPER sympa de me rappeller que je vais arriver DERNIER pour parler à L. Et tu fais ça avec une PERFIDIE sans LIMITES en plus ! »

Near ne répondit rien. C'était déjà assez difficile de courir (il faisait de son mieux, mais objectivement, on eût pas dit qu'il courrait) avec des friandises plein les mains, il ne ne se sentait pas la force de parler.

« Neeeeeeeeeeear !» couina une voix familière, « Mais que fais-tu lààààààà ? »

Marie-Hélène se précipita aux côtés de son protégé. Elle afficha une mine à la fois étonnée et méfiante et aperçevant Mello.

« …...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Ca se voit pas ? Je vais voir L. Avec des tonnes de _cadeaux_. L va m'adorer, répondit naturellement le blond. Il sembla un peu plus détendu soudainement, sans doute l'idée de posséder des cadeaux, contrairement aux autres orphelins.  
-Je m'adressais à Near. Mais enfin, répliqua la surveillante, figure-toi que tu n'es pas le premier, Mello »

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement.

« T'es pire que Matt ! Vous voulez tous me voir déchoir c'est ça ? Hein ? Dis le clairement ! Et j'm en fiche que tu sois une adulte, t'es une sorcière ! »

La jeune femme souriait, un petit air malicieux se lisait sur son visage. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Near qui considérait la scène avec intérêt.

« Et tu sais qui sont les premiers ?  
-Nan je m'en fous.  
-C'est Snake et Roy, annonça Near avec calme.  
-COMMENTTUSAISCATOI, s'étrangla Mello, TESDEMECHEAVECEUX ?

Simple logique. Et tu ne voudrais pas être à leur place »

12:20

« Et alors vous avez cru Marie-Hélène ? »

L'expression qu'arborait L était indéchiffrable. Le jeune détective semblait épuisé, certes, mais étrangement amusé. Il avait même rit un peu, et finalement, avait plutôt bien pris cette histoire.

N'empêche que jamais Roy ou Snake ne s'étaient sentis aussi misérables, beaucoup plus que si L les avaient disputés (ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait, mais admettons).

Et puis Watari là dans le fond. Qui leur lançait des regards presque attendris.

C'était...

GENANT !

« J'ai honte » chuchota Roy après un instant de silence. L s'était levé et discutait avec Watari. Snake ne semblait pas beaucoup plus fier que lui.

« Ouais. Quand tu penses que je t'ai suivi dans tes conneries...  
-C'est toi qui a eu l'idée !  
-Non c'est toi  
-Je suis sûr que c'est toi  
-Me semble pas.  
-On s'en fout ! Tu te rends pas compte ! MARIE HELENE nous as eus ! On est foutus  
-Limite j'ai envie de quitter l'orphelinat.  
-C'est le pays qu'il faut quitter ! »

Ils furent heureusement interrompus par une porte s'ouvrant à la volée et s'éclatant contre le mur.

« L L L L L L L L L L L L !» hurla ce qui semblait être une groupie et ce qui se révéla être Mello.

Toutes les friandises tombèrent à terre alors que l'orphelin se jetait dans les bras de son «modèle éternel qu'il adorait plus que tout et qui devrait venir plus souvent et le sacrer seul et unique successeur»

Arrivèrent peu après Near et Marie-Hélène qui s'empressa de saluer Watari (qu'elle respectait énormément, eh oui.)

12:30

« Ces friandises arrivent pile pour l'heure du déjeuner » constata L avec avidité.

Avec un peu d'attention, on pouvait voir que Mello rougissait légèrement.

« Et en plus... Near t'as aidé si je ne me trompe pas ?  
-NON. Euh... , s'exclama Mello avant d'hésiter un instant, oui. Mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée du cadeau. JETEJUREQUECESTMOI.  
-Oui c'est lui, L » dit Near en jetant un oeil totalement désintéressé aux dizaines de paquets de bonbons.

Mais L n'écoutait plus. Il était juste rassuré. Ca pouvait être la dernière fois qu'il venait après tout. Et il constatait avec soulagement que rien n'avait changé ici. Pendant un instant, il ne pensa plus à cette affaire certes envoûtante mais terriblement épuisante.

« Je vais vous préparer un thé, L. Que dois-je dire à ces deux garnements ? Peuvent-ils de nouveau se lever ? » déclara Watari en désignant Snake et Roy qui se solidifiaient, assis dans un coin de la salle.

L afficha une mine étonnée tandis que Mello avait l'air plus victorieux que jamais.

« Je leur ai pas interdit de bouger, Watari. Je crois simplement qu'ils ont trop honte d'eux mêmes. Alors que sincèrement, ils ont été plutôt amusants »

Marie-Hélène étouffa un petit rire narquois.

Et en plus, dans tout ça, Matt avait retrouvé des piles pour sa Gameboy.

Vraiment Watari pensait à _TOUT._

_

* * *

_

_Ceci était le premier jour (enfin que le matin) du séjour de L ^^_

_Vous aurez très probablement la suite bientôt (quoique j'ose plus vous promettre !), je vais faire de mon mieux._

_Et comme d'habitude, nous apprécions les reviews, ma correctrice et moi ! Merci pour votre soutien !  
_


End file.
